Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: I couldnt go too Hogwarts when I was 11. I couldnt go, because Dumbledore thought it wasnt safe for me or my friend, Amelia Malfoy. Now, Dumbledore says it's safe too go for my thrid year. My name is Cassandra "Cassie" Weasley, and I'm a Seer. DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I don't own anything, except Cassie, and her family. If I did own Harry Potter, George's ear would of never died and Fred would of never joined the ear, and Sirius would of never died either**

It was like any old day in Marysville Washington, in till we got a letter. My aunt, Hopeful White Black, was making breakfast with a woman that I known for so long as Aunt Rikki, real name Rikadora Malfoy Potter. I was sitting at the table with my godfather, Remus Lupin, my friends, Sabrina and James Potter (Auntie Rikki's kids), my cousin Anastasia Black (call her Anastasia, and you die. She likes being called Anna), and Aunt Rikki's niece, Amelia Malfoy. Sabrina and Amelia are the eldest out of us, being 15 and all. James is 14, while I and Anna are the youngest, we even share a birthday. Aunt Hope is a woman in her late 30s early 40s with blazing red hair and blue eyes like the sky. Uncle Remus is the same age as Aunt Hope and has sandy blonde hair with dark brown eyes and scars all over his face. Aunt Rikki is a year younger then them and her short hair are as white as white can get and her eyes are the color of gold, with a dreaming look. Sabrina looks just liker her mom, but has hazel eyes, and her bangs are black, just like her father, Julius Potter. Amelia looks like she could be Rikki's own child, but she doesn't have her mischievous smile. In fact, she never showed emotions since she was 11. James looks just like his father, but with his mother's eyes. I and Anna are just like twins. We both have blazing red hair, like are mothers. The only way to tell us apart, are our eyes. She has her dad's stormy grey eyes, and I have my dad's bright emerald eyes.  
Sorry it took a long time describing what we look like before we got to the letters. Just thought you would like to know what we look like.  
Anyways, while Aunt Rikki was setting up a table, there was a tapping at the window. I turned around and saw a phoenix with letters. Uncle Remus got out of his chair to take the letters from the bird.  
"What is it Remus?" asked Aunt Hope.  
"They are letters from Hogwarts to all of us." He replied.  
"OOOOHHHHH! MAYBE SEVERUS FINALLY AGREED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Aunt Rikki said in her crazy Australian accent. We don't know why, but Uncle Remus and Aunt Hope said that ever since Rikki saw Severus Snape get pranked by her best friends, she decided to be his friend.  
"No, sorry, but you might meet him sooner then you think." Said Uncle Remus.  
"And why is that?" asked Aunt Hopeful.  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to be the new DADA teacher." Explained Remus.  
"What does that have to do with us?" asked James.  
"Read your letters." He said.  
I opened my letter and it said:

_Dear Ms. Weasly,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, __Deputy Headmistress_

"I GET TO BE A TEACHER AGAIN! IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET A JOB AGAIN!" Aunt Rikki said with joy.  
"I get to be the new Muggles Studies teacher." Said Aunt Hope with pride.  
"Can you believe it Cassie? We finally get to go to Hogwarts! Even though we will be starting our first year there as third years." Said Anna.  
"I can't believe they say _year_, instead of _grade_. Aren't the British weird? " I said.  
"So, Aunt Rikki, what are you teaching?" asked Amelia.  
"I am the co-teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said proudly.  
"Wait a second. We only have a week in till school starts? How are we suppose to get ready?" asked Sabrina.  
"We should floo over to Diagon Alley and get all our supplies and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Please Uncle Remus! Please, please, please with a cherry on top! I said with my puppy dog face that got me out of a lot of jams.  
"Why not." He said  
YES! YES! THANK YOU UNCLE REMUS!' I said while giving him a big hug, 'COME ON ANNA! WE NEED TO GET PACKED!" I said while dragging her.  
"It's not like I have a choice." She mumbled. While I was dragging her up the stairs, everything became blurry and I had a vision.

_xxxxxxxx vision xxxxxxxx  
_ _  
__My vision took me to what looked like the Leaky__ Cauldron. I saw Uncle Arthur take a boy about my age around a column with a wanted poster of Sirius Black.  
"Have you seen this man?" asked Uncle Arthur, pointing at the poster. The boy shock his head no.  
"Harry. There are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you. But I think you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Grave danger." Said Uncle Arthur.  
"Has this anything to do with him, sir?" asked Harry.  
"What do you know of Sirius Black, Harry?" asked Uncle Arthur.  
"That he escaped from Azkaban. That he killed someone..." he replied. And then, I came back to the present._

_xxxxxxxx end of vision xxxxxxxx___

Anna saw the dazed look on my face, and knew that I had a vision.  
"What did you see?" she asked.  
"You dad escaped from Azkaban." I whispered with joy.  
"What?"  
"YOUR DAD ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN!" I said again, with more joy.  
"DAD ESCAPED? COME ON LETS GO TELL MOM!" she yelled with happiness.  
_"If only my dad can come back to me." _ I thought to myself while I came down the stairs.  
"MOM, MOM, CASSIE SAW DAD ESCAPED!" Anna said to her mom.  
"Well actually, I saw Uncle Arthur talk to a kid named Harry about him escaping Azkaban." I explained.  
"What did Harry look like Cassie?" asked Aunt Hope with a concerned look on her face.  
"He looked my age, had messy black hair, green eyes, he was wearing glasses… oh, and he had a scar." I said, describing Harry.  
"Well, lets get to bed." Said Aunt Hope. And we only had about 2 hours of sleep that night.

xxxxxxxx 2 hr. later xxxxxxxx

"We need to leave now!" yelled Uncle Remus, waking us up..  
"What's wrong Mooney? I was dreaming about torturing those kids in DADA! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF I DON'T GET ANY SLEEP!" yelled Rikki.  
"THE DEATH EATERS ARE HERE! WE NEED TO FLOO TO THE LEAKY CAULDORN NOW!" yelled Remus.  
We all ran down the stairs, and when we got there, we saw two dark figures.  
"Hello Rikadora." Said a deep male voice.  
"Lucius." Aunt Rikki whispered.  
"Hey Lucius! Can I kill the half-breed? And the mudblood?" asked a derange female voice.  
"All in do time, Bellatrix. But first, we need the half-blood, and my useless daughter." said the man named Lucius.  
"Good to see you too, Father." Amelia replied sarcastically.  
"You do not talk to your creator that way you stupid girl!" Lucius made a move to strike her down, but before he could do that, I got my wand out and put up a shielding spell.  
"Get. Away. From. Her." I said very angry.  
"Oh. You must be Sunshine's daughter. You look just like her… but you have your ghastly father's eyes." He said.  
"STOP FOOLING AROUNG LUCIUS! LET'S GRAB THE SEER AND THE MIND KILLER, AND KILL THE OTHERS!" Bellatrix yelled at Lucius.  
"You aren't taking them Lucius. If you even try to, I will take your pimp stick, and stuff it up your ass." Aunt Rikki said.  
"Still as insane as ever I see." Said Bellatrix.

"She's insane? What about you? You willing went to the dark side!" yelled Aunt Hope said.  
"Everyone hold on to me, and don't let go." Whispered Uncle Remus. We all held on him with all our might, we knew what was going to happen. Aunt Rikki and Aunt Hope ran over to Uncle Remus, and the next thing I know, there was a pulling feeling in my belly.


	2. Seeing the Weasleys

**Hey people, I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm A.E. Lawton (a little name I came up with myself). I don't own anything except Cassie, Anna, Hopeful, James (not Harry's dad) Sabrina, Amelia, and Rikki. **__

Previously, on Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban,

_"Everyone hold on to me, and don't let go." Whispered Uncle Remus. We all held on him with all our might, we knew what was going to happen. Aunt Rikki and Aunt Hope ran over to Uncle Remus, and the next thing I know, there was a pulling feeling in my belly._

I opened my eyes to see where we were. We were outside and I saw a sign that said _'The Leaky Cauldron'_.  
"Come on everybody, let's go get a room." Uncle Remus said.  
"LAST ONE THERE IS A DOLORES UMBRIDGE!" yelled Aunt Rikki with enthusiasm. Well, I didn't want to be a Dolores Umbridge, so I ran inside. Aunt Rikki was the first one in, and I was the second. When I got inside I rammed into Rikki, who stopped in front of me.  
"What was that for Aunt…?" I said while looking at a family of red-heads at a table looking at us.  
"Uh. Hi Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur. Long time no see." I said.  
"FORGE! GRED! HOW DID THOSE DUNG BOMBS GO FOR THE ENDING FEAST!" asked Rikki, while running over to the twins.  
"Hey, Cassie, what's going on? Oh…" I turned around and saw the rest of my family.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. How's life treating you?" asked Anna.

"Fine, but I want to know why my niece is wearing that." Said Aunt Molly. I looked down and saw that I was wearing James' old batman boxers, a black tank-top, and my green fuzzy slippers I got from Aunt Hope for Christmas.  
"Uh… these are my pajamas?" I answered.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I turned to see how said that when I saw one of my favorite cousins to annoy.  
"RONNIE! I ran over and jumped him.  
"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!" he asked.

"Now Ronniekins, how could you forget your favorite cousin?" I asked while I changed my position on him and sat on his stomach.  
"Cassie? But, you got boobs!" he said.  
"Oh, honestly Ronald." I looked up to see a bushy haired girl.  
"Oh! You must be the Hermione I read all about in the letters little Ronnie sent me. It's so nice to meet the girl who stole his he-" I was cut of with Ron's hands over my mouth.  
"Shut up Cassandra." He whispered to me. Then, I licked his hand.  
"EWWW!" he yelled.  
"You know I don't like being called Cassandra." I said menacingly.

"Hey Amelia, Sabrina, Jamesie, I want you to meet the Weasley's." I said while towing them around.  
"First, these are me Aunt and Uncle, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur,' I said, while pointing at them, 'Cousin Percy,' I pointed at him, 'you guys already met Ronald,' I pointed at him, then we walked over to the twins and Aunt Rikki, 'And these two are-"  
"We already met." Fred said in a mean tone.  
"Oh, really, cool, when did you guys meet?" I asked, not noticing Fred's tone.  
"First year, on the train, me and 'Brina got kicked out of the compartment because of these two." Amelia said in her monotone voice.  
"So, those are the two guys that made your first year hell?" asked James  
"What did you say, James Julius Potter?' Rikki said to her son, 'did you just swear?"  
"No mother dearest." He said quickly.  
"Whatever, let's go to our room Amelia." Sabrina said, showing off her braces.  
"Whoa, what's in your mouth?" George said looking at her mouth.  
"Braces, come on, we need to get some clothes." Amelia said.  
We spent a couple there. We went shopping for our school supplies. Hermione and Sabrina bought a cat. Hermione named her Crookshanks; Sabrina got a black cat and named him Salem. I got a black owl with white specks and grey eyes. I named her Athena, after the goddess of wisdom because her symbol was an owl. Ron didn't like Crookshanks or Salem because he was afraid that they would eat Scabbers. I say that if Salem wants to eat the rat, I think it would make the world a better place.

The day started out with yelling from Ron and Hermione. I got out of the bed put some skinny jeans on, a batman shirt, and my lucky converse. I went into the hall getting ready to yell at them.  
" I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Ron said to Hermione.  
"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione told him.  
" A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron said.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." Hermione said while cooing the cat.

I went down the stairs, accidentally pushing someone out of the way.  
"Hey Ronnie! Can you keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" I yelled  
"It's ten o'clock. How can you still be asleep?" Ron asked.

"You know I don't function well in till 11." I told him.

"Harry." Hermione said out of the blue. Me and Ron looked up and saw the very same boy I had a vision about.  
"You know, it's consider rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversations." I said.

"Cassie, don't be rude. This is Harry Potter." Ron said.  
"So, Sabrina is a Potter to, but you saw the way Fred and George treated." I said to Ron. Then I saw the Harry was giving us.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Cassandra Weasley. But call me Cassie. I'm this git-loving-rat's cousin." I told him.  
"Nice scar,' I complemented, 'I have one like it, except, it's on the palm of my hand." I showed an eye like scar that was on my palm.  
"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE JAMES! I HAVENT SEEN YOU SINCE YOUR SECOND HALLOWEEN!' We all turned around and saw Aunt Rikki with her mischievous smirk. 'YOU STILL HAVE LILY'S EYES!" Rikki ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug.  
"Uh, do I know you?" Harry asked her.  
"Oh! Stupid me! I forgot that you were only one at the time. I'm your Aunt, Rikadora Potter, but you can call me Aunt Rikki, or once you get to school Professor Potter." She said to Harry.  
"Wait you're my aunt?"  
"Yuppers! Married your uncle, Julius. Good man that chump was, my family never approved of him…" the Aunt Rikki just kept on rambling about stuff, so I decided to save him.  
"LOOK AUNT RIKKI! A CLOWN!" I said pointing towards the door.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" then Rikki ran up the stairs, probably looking for Uncle Remus to save her. Then they were all looking at me.  
"No need to thank me Harry, she has a killer death grip. Now Ronald, why don't you tell us what happened in Egypt over breakfast." I said. 

**Sorry I took long updating, anyway all I have to say is review please and you will get a cookie :P**


	3. Egypt

**Do I look like a famous British author? No, so, I don't own the Harry Potter books, all I own are Cassie, Anna, James (not Harry's dad or son), Sabrina, Amelia, Hopeful, and Rikki.**

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked. Me and 'The Golden Trio' were sitting at a table eating breakfast while Ron was talking about there trip visiting Bill. He had a clipping that said 'GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT'. It showed the Weasleys with Ron being in the middle, with Scabbers on his shoulder.  
"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs –"  
"You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast." Hermione said, cutting Ron off. Ron turned to face Hermione and he glared at her, the turned back to face Harry.  
"I also got a new wand." He continued.  
"Yes Ron, we all know you got a new wand. You've been talking about every 5 min." I said. Then it was my turn for him to glare at me.  
"Ohhh Ronniekins, I know you love me." I said with a sweet smile.  
"Whatever, Cassandra." He mumbled.

"What was that, Ronald?" I said in a 'call-me-that-again-and-you-die' tone.  
Then we heard a commotion, we turned around and saw the rest of the Weasleys (except Bill and Charlie) with stuff they got from Diagon Alley.  
" Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" asked George, pointing at the clipping.

"I haven't shown anyone!"  
"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium..." teased Fred.  
"Fred, George, stop teasing him,"

"Thank you Cassie." Ron said to me.  
"You know it's my job to make sure that he is teased in front of girls he li- ACK" I started off saying before he put his arm around my neck, face looking red. Aunt just walked up to Harry, totally ignoring me and Ron, and toke his face into her hands and said, "It's good to see you, Harry."

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." He replied.  
"Harry. I wonder if I could have a word." Uncle Arthur said.  
"Of course Mr. Weasley." Harry said. Then He was pulled away to a column.  
_'Just like in my vision.' _I thought.  
"George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph." Fred said, pointing at the clipping.  
"That's your nose, Fred." Ginny said.

"Bloody hell.'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?" Fred asked laughing.  
"CASSANDRA HOPEFUL WEASLEY! THERE WAS NO CLOWN!" I saw Rikki storming down the stairs, with the rest of the lot, excluding Remus.  
"Cassie, don't bother Remus, he just took his medication." Said Aunt Hope.  
"Help, me." I said, with Ron still chocking me. Then he finally let go of me, and I glared at him.

Then I saw Harry and Uncle Arthur coming back from the column.  
"Harry, I would like you to meet your new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Hopeful Bl-"

"White, Professor White. It's wonderful to see you.' Aunt Hope said, shaking his hand, 'this is my daughter, Anastasia." She said, pointing at Anna.  
"Please, call me Anna." She said.  
"Oh! And these are your cousins,' Rikki said, 'James,' pointed at James, 'and Sabrina,' pointed at Sabrina, 'and this is my niece, Amelia" she pointed at said person.  
"Um, why couldn't I stay with you if you're my aunt?" Harry asked.  
"Oh Harry, I would of token you in, but, I just got kicked out of Australia, and I could barley take care of a fish, let alone three kids." Explained Rikki.  
"Yeah, it took at least over a thousand fishes before Hope told her she couldn't have another fish." Laughed James.  
"Did I hear you wanted to be grounded, James Julius Potter?" asked Aunt Rikki, with a malicious smile.  
"Nothing mother dearest."  
"How did you get kicked out of a country?" asked Ginny.  
"Long story short, I saw a clown in a national park at this birthday party I was bringing Sabrina too, and I set it on fire… including the park." The Weasley plus Hermione and Harry looked at her like she was insane… which, she is.  
"Um, I'm gonna go pack. Coming Thing One?" I said to Anna.  
"Coming, Thing Two." She said smiling. We went up the stairs to the room we were sharing and finished packing.

**I'M ON A ROLE! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! But, it's probably gonna stop *sad face*… Anyways! Please review, it would make me very happy.  
Bye! **


	4. Cute Blonde Guy and the Train

**Hey people, you know the drill, I sadly** **don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters the I made up, and movies 1-6, and I saw #7 part 1 and I am soooooo happy! I am the Harry Potter freak of the family! So... read please.**

It was about 5 in the morning when I had a vision that Fred and George where going to dump cold water on me at 5:15, so I waited it out in till they came in around 5:14.

"Okay, on 3." Fred said.  
"One." Said George.  
"Two."  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! OR I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT HOW YOU DROVE THAT FLYING CAR BEFORE YOU WHERE BREAKING HARRY OUT OF THAT PRISON!" I yelled at them.  
"Bloody hell! How did you know that we we're going to dump water on you?" asked George.  
"More importantly, how did you know about our midnight drives?" asked Fred.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out… now, how about we go dump that water on Percy to cheer me up." I said with a smile.

"It would be our honor." They both said.

"Okay, now out so I can change." I said pointing at the door.  
Once they left, I got out of my Flash boxers and red tank-top and into gray skinny jeans and a purple shirt with a yellow Batman symbol on it. I put on my fuzzy red socks on and my lucky converse that almost reach up to my knees and they say 'lucky' on the left one, and 'converse' on the right. I double check to make sure that I have everything in my trunk, and I double, double checked that I had the charm on all of my electronics. Then I made my way to the door, over to Percy's room, where Fred and George were waiting for me.  
"Hey dudes, we ready?" I whispered.

"Yeah." They whispered back. They handed me the bucket, and opened the door. We slowly walked into the room, holding our breaths as we heard Percy snore. What felt like forever, we finally made it to his bed.  
"On the count of 3." I said.  
"One." Said George.  
"Two." Counted Fred.  
"Three!" I shouted.  
Then I dumped the water on him.  
"AHHHH!" screamed my second favorite cousin to bother.  
"WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY!" I yelled.

"FRED! GEORGE! CASSANDRA!" he shouted.  
"Shall we boys?" I asked the twins.  
"We shall." And then I got on Fred's back and we made our way out of the door, laughing our butts off. And then we ran into Aunt Molly, and Aunt Hope.  
"Uh, hello." We both said.  
"What was that screaming?" Aunt Hope said calmly.  
"Uh, nothing." We stated.  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU THREE!" we heard Percy yelling.  
"Got to go. See you guys at breakfast. GIDDY UP HORSY!" I commanded George. Then, we ran down the stairs and into the place where we eat, and we saw the golden trio.  
"Well, fancy meeting you three here." I said.  
"What did you guys do now?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, nothing that concerns you, Ronniekins." I said.  
"When are you going to stop calling me that?" he asked.  
"When you get rid of that rat, maybe,' I told him, 'Hey, Harry, can you hand me the bacon?" asked him. He handed me the bacon.  
"Wait! Harry don't!" yelled Ron.  
"Thank you." Then I put all the bacon on my plate.  
"And that's why we don't give her the plate of bacon. She eats like a pig." Ron said.  
"Don't start with me Ronald. You know, I was doing you a favor today by not letting the twins dump ice cold water on you." I told him.  
"Yeah, instead, we did it on Percy." Laughed Fred.  
"BAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOON!" we heard a voice coming from up stairs.  
"Looks like Rikki is up." I muttered, and then I put ¾ of my bacon on Ron's plate.  
"Good morn! How's was everybody's night?" Rikki asked while coming down the stairs.  
"Well mine was-"  
"I had a nightmare about clowns last night!" Rikki said cutting off Fred.  
"Anyways, all I need now, is some bacon." She said.  
"Sorry Aunt Rikki,' I started, 'but Ron took them all." I said, pointing at his plate.  
"I'm going to kill you Ronald Weasley,' she started with a murderous voice, 'with detention when we get to school!' she ended with a happy voice.  
"Now, I think that we should leave soon. Don't want to miss the train. I heard from Hagrid that two blokes missed the train last year and drove a flying car there and crashed into the Whomping Willow." She rambled.

Me, Uncle Remus, Aunt Hope, Rikki, and the rest of us went to board the train earlier then the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione, because they had to do some last minuet packing. We got to King Crossing and grabbed some trolleys to put our stuff on.  
"Hey, Amelia, can I talk to you real quickly?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, sure." She replied in her monotone voice. We walked over to a column so we can talk in private.  
"So, what's up." She asked.  
"Your brother goes to Hogwarts, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but why."

"Remember how we had to leave America early, because of Lucius?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, maybe Draco knows something about it." I told her.  
"Maybe. We can look for him on the train, but for now, we have to board." She said.  
"Yeah, let's board." I said. 

When we found a compartment, Uncle Remus went straight to sleep.  
_'Poor Moony,' _I thought, _'he must be tired after the full moon last night.'_  
"Come on Amelia, let's put our stuff away, and go look for your brother." I said.  
"I'll meet you later, me and 'Brina are gonna go and find another compartment. This one's full." She said to me.  
"Okay, I'll see you later."

We went our separate ways, me finding Draco, and her finding a compartment. The train was about to leave, so I'm sure that he was on now. I went down the train hall and I accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Watch where you're going!" the person said in a French accent. I looked up to see a girl that looks just like me, except her hair was very lighter then mine.  
"Why don't you take your own advice, Frenchy." I yelled.  
"My name is not 'Frenchy'; it is Alexandra Katrina Babbette Judith Bernadette Kaetlyn Salome Adamina Brigitte Cecil Eugenia Jean-Marie Beauchene." She told me in a superior voice.  
"Cassie Weasley,' I said, 'now, if you don't mind, I need to go find someone, au revoir." I said in a fake snooty accent. I continue walking down the hall wondering '_why does she look like me?'_ and junk like that. After an hour (they have really long halls) I found a compartment with a cute blonde guy (my mind wanders a lot), and two ugly thugs.  
"Hey, I'm looking for Draco Malfoy." I said.  
"What do you want?" he asked in a rude tone.  
"I just want to talk, dragon boy." I said with a smirk on my face. His face looked surprised when I called him by Amelia's old nickname for him.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, get me some sweets off the trolley." He ordered.  
They left in a hurry with smiles on their face. _'Probably happy to stuff themselves.' _I thought.  
"Now tell me how you know Amelia." He asked in a murderous tone.  
"Relax,' I told him, 'I know her and your aunt and cousins."

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am talking to you, and you don't know my name. I'm Cassandra Weasley. But call me Cassie, please." I said.  
"Oh great. Another Weasley." He said.

"You can cut the act now dragon git,' I said in an annoyed voice, 'we're alone."  
"How do you know I'm acting?" he asked.  
"I'm very special,' I said, 'just like your sister."

"What are you talking about." He said.  
"Well when she comes in, we'll talk about some… _family matters_." I said  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"Whatever,' then I saw Amelia walking down the hall, 'here she comes now." Then she knocked on the compartment door.  
"You can come in Ami." I said. She slid the door open and said, "Hello Draco." She said in her monotone voice.

"Ami." Draco whispered, and then he got up and gives her a hug, which she returned.  
"I missed you so much my little dragon." Amelia whispered.  
"Me too sis." He said.  
"Hey, um, I know that this is a touching moment for you two, but we are here for business." I said.  
"Sorry." Amelia said.  
"Anyways. Draco, what is your dad doing, and why does it involve me and Amelia?" I asked. He looked confused again.  
"What?"  
"Maybe he doesn't know, Cassie." Amelia said.  
"Yeah, may-" and then I had another vision.

____

The train stopped_suddenly, it was dark. I saw the compartment that I left Uncle Remus and Anna in, but I also saw the golden trio, Ron was saying that something was boarding the train, and then, something dark, sad, and soul-sucking, and it went straight to Anna and Harry._

__

Then I came back from my vision with a look of terror on my face.  
"What did you see?" asked Amelia.  
"We got to get back too Anna and Uncle Remus!' I said, 'The train is going t-"  
And the train stopped, and I fell on to Draco's lap.  
"Stop." I finished. I got off of his lap with a blush on my face.  
"Sorry,' I said, 'Come on, Amelia! We got to go!" I ran out of the compartment and down to the compartment that a dementor was going to.  
"Anna! Uncle Remus! Ron!" I screamed. I was truly terrified. I didn't want to lose anymore family.  
"** Expecto Patronum!" I heard down in the compartment. I saw a bright light coming from it, and I knew that Uncle Remus said. I saw the dementor retreating to somewhere. I ran into the compartment and saw Anna and Harry on the floor.  
"Anna!' I ran over to her side, 'are you okay?"  
"She'll be okay,' I turned and saw Remus, 'all she needs is chocolate, and she'll be back on her feet.  
"Thanks Uncle Remus,'**** I said with a smile, 'I'll look after them, you go and find Rikki, and make sure she didn't jump off the train." I said with a smile.  
"Okay Cassie." He then turned and left the compartment.  
"Okay,' I said with a serious tone, 'who has chocolate?" I said with a smile.**

Sorry I haven't written for a while. You know the drill, READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. The Sorting

**Hey I don't own anything, because I'm poor ****… anyways, read.**

I have been sitting next to Harry and Anna for about a minute before they finally woke up.  
"Anna, you alright?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, can you just give me some chocolate please?" she asked. I gave her some chocolate, and then moved to Harry to make sure he's okay.  
"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry sat up and Ron gave him his glasses.  
"Thanks." He told Ron. I got some chocolate and put it in front of his face. When he wasn't taking any, I told him, "Chocolate. Eat. It'll help."

"What was that - that thing?" Harry asked.  
"A Dementor,' I said, 'one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Harry just frowned in confusion.

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." She said.  
"Where's Uncle Remus?" Anna asked.  
"Talking to the driver." I replied.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked.  
" Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron said.  
" And did either of you? You know... pass out?" Harry asked.  
" No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But…no." Ron said. Then Harry turned to Hermione.  
" I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away..." Hermione said.  
"I did." The trio all turned to see Anna.  
"You did?" Harry asked.  
"Well, yeah, but, it's probably because I get really queasy at times." She said, but we both knew the real reason.  
"But someone was screaming." Harry said.  
"No one screaming, Harry." Hermione said.  
"Well, except for Cassie." Ron said.  
"Oh… you heard that.' I said, kinda embarrassed, 'It was sort of the spur of the moment."  
Then we we're quiet for the rest of the train ride.

"I am so nervous." I stated. Me, Anna, and James were gonna get sorted, and I really want to get in Gryffindor so bad. We are getting sorted after the first years.  
"Well, if it isn't the American pig." I turned around to see who said that and I saw the French snot Alexandra. "Oh great. Bonjour, Frenchy." I said.  
"My name is not 'Frenchy', it's-" sadly, (or and my opinion, thankfully) McGonagall came in interrupting her.  
"Alexandra Katrina Babbette Judith Bernadette Kaetlyn Salome Adamina Brigitte Cecil Eugenia Jean-Marie Beauchene!" she said. Alexandra then walked away with her nose in the air.  
"Made a new enemy all ready I see." James said.  
"Of course. I always make new friends and enemies each year." I said with a smirk on my face. I watched as McGonagall put the hat on Alexandra's head and in no time, it said, "Slytherin!"  
"I knew it." I said.  
"James Potter!" McGonagall said.  
"Wish me luck." He said.  
"Good luck." We both said. Then James went down to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall put the hat on him and it said,  
"Gryffindor!"  
"That's my boy!" yelled Aunt Rikki. James looked embarrassed about that and just went down to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Fred and George.  
"Cassandra Weasley!"  
"God I hate that name." I said.  
"Good luck." Anna said.  
"You too." I replied. I walked down to the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on my head.  
_'I swear, you Weasleys multiply each year.' _ The hat thingy said in my head.  
_'It's nice to meet you too, mister sorting hat thingy guy.' _I replied in my head.  
_'And a seer too. But where to put you?' _

'_I vote Gryffindor if you don't mind.'  
'Well you're smart, but not smart enough to get in Ravenclaw. Not cunning enough for Slytherin. But, you are brave and loyal, so, it has to be,'  
_"Gryffindor!" it screamed. I was so happy. I took the off myself and ran over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Ron.  
"Ello Ronniekins." I said as I plopped down next to him.  
"I thought you would be a Slytherin." He said.  
"I'm cunning, but I'm not that cunning."  
"Anastasia White!" McGonagall said. Anna went down there and got the hat on. It took about a minute in till it said,  
"Gryffindor!" When everyone clapped I was the loudest. Anna came down and sat next to me. Dumbledore stood up and said something about music, and then the choir came out and sang a song. After what felt like an eternity, they finally stopped, and Dumbledore raised up, beaming over the sea of hats.  
"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..."  
Then McGonagall clears her throat, she was clearly irritated with his pondering.  
" Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, and Professor Rikadora Potter, who they have kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professors." I, Anna, Amelia, Sabrina, and James clapped the loudest out of all the students.  
" As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid!" And out of all of the students, Harry, Hermione, and Ron clapped the loudest.  
"And I would like to introduce our new Muggles Studies teacher, Professor Hopeful White." He announced. And once again, I, Anna, Amelia, Sabrina, and James, clapped the loudest again.  
"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." And then, the hall broke into murmur.  
" The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." With that, he ended his speech, and we ate to our hearts content. After the feast, we left for the common room. I and Anna followed the Golden Trio since we don't know where we are going. Then we finally got to the Fat Lady portrait.  
"Fortuna Major." Harry said. And we went to the common room, Anna and me went straight to bed that night, tired as hell we felt.

**Hi, I really feel bad that no one is reviewing****… Oh well, please review and I would feel very happy****!**


	6. Frist Day, and already Flying

**J.K. Rowling is famous and probably rich, I'm a poor 8****th**** grader with the only thing famous about me is that two of my Uncles broke swimming records in high school… so, yeah, I don't own anything.**

I was woken up by Aunt Rikki on my first day of Hogwarts, at like six in the morning.  
"Hey, Cassie, Anna. I'm going over to Starbucks, what do you want?" she asked.  
"16 once Java Chip." I replied, sleepily.  
"Carmel Frap." Anna said.  
"Thank you. Now all I have to do is wake up James and I'm off." She said.

Then she started skipping off to the boy's dorms.  
"Come on,' Anna started, 'we should get ready."  
"But I don't want to get ready." I moaned.  
"I'll burn all of your batman shirts." She said.  
"You wouldn't dare." I said.  
"Try me."  
"Fine,' I said. I know when I'm defeated, 'I'm up."  
I got out of my bed, and into the bathrooms. Took my shower, and got changed into the school uniform, but, with my own flare. I was wearing red and gold stripped leggings, my lucky converses, my tie worn loosely, and a gold head band to get my red hair out of my face.  
"Okay,' I said, stepping out of the bathroom, 'let's go and get some breakfast, I'm starved."

Walked down to the great hall and found that people were already there.  
"You just had to take a long shower, didn't you?" Anna asked.  
"Yes, yes I did. Now come on, let's get some food." We then went over and found a place to eat next to Ron.  
"Shh." I said, pointing to Ron. All Anna did was giggle. I crept slowly to Ron, and then I ran at him and jumped.  
"Hi Ronnie!" I yelled. And then he screamed like the little girl he is.  
"Bloody Hell! Why do you do that whenever you see me?" he asked.  
"Because I love you like the brother I want,' I said, 'now, give me the bacon." We all sat and ate. McGonagall came by and gave us our time tables. Anna and I have the same classes as Ron and Harry, so we Divination first.  
"Well,' said a familiar voice, 'if it isn't little Blaze." I turned around and saw my unofficial brother, Cedric Diggory.  
"Ceddy!" I said. Then I jumped and gave him a big hug.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Eating breakfast is what it looks like." I said sarcastically.

"I mean at Hogwarts." He replied.  
"Aunt Rikki, Aunt Hope, and Uncle Remus got a job here." I heard a cough from behind me and saw the golden trio looking confused.  
"Oh, right. Cedric, this is my cousin, Ron, and his friends, Harry and Hermione. Anna, you remember Cedric, right?' she nodded, 'guys, this is Cedric, my wannabe brother."  
"Nice to meet you all, now, I have to go, I'll see you later Blaze." Cedric said.  
"Come on; let's get to the frauds- I mean Professor Trelawney's class." I said smiling.  
It took us awhile for us to find the classroom, but we found it. Me and Anna took our seats by Ron and Harry, and waited for the class to start. Then the professor finally came.  
"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye." Trelawney said.  
"Well, she's got the part were you have the gift or not." I whispered to Anna.  
"What rubbish." I turned and saw Hermione.  
_'Weird, I didn't see her there a minute ago.' _I thought.  
"Where did you come from?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Me? I've been here all along." She replied.  
"You, boy!' Trelawney said to Neville, 'Is your grandmother well?"  
"I… I think so." He said.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She said, then she continued her speech thingy about the class, 'The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball." Then she turned to me.  
"By the way, dear, beware of a blonde man." She said. _'Crazy old coot.'_ I thought.  
"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever." Then she smiled brightly and said, "Well then. Shall we?" She walks around the class to look at everyone's progress.  
"Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond." Then she takes Lavender's cup, and looks into it.  
"A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear." Then she walks over to Neville and said very casually, "Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup…' and then his cup drops with a CA-CHINK! '… would you as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink ones." Then she turns to Ron.  
"What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.  
"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." Ron replied. "Git." I coughed. I got a glare in return. Trelawney takes the, looks in it, and gasps.  
"Ahhh!"  
"What is it, Professor?" asked Paravati.  
"My dear boy… you have the Grim." Trelawney told Harry.  
"The Grin? What's the Grin?" asked Seamus.  
"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot." Paravati said.  
"But what does it mean, Professor?" asked Dean.  
"The Grim…' every turned to look at Lavender, 'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

Trelawney dismissed class early, and I, Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione said.  
"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked.  
"A fair few." Hermione replied.  
"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once." Ron said.  
"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?' she said, 'Broaden your minds..." she mimicked Trelawney.  
"But you've got to admit, she is very entertaining. She needs her own TV show. I mean, they give every idiot a TV show, why not give her one." I said.  
"You got a point their." Anna said.  
"What's a 'TV show'?" asked Ron.  
"I'll show it to you tonight when we watch the Vampire Diaries." Anna said.  
"What?" he asked again.  
"Just shut up, we'll be late." I said. We continued to walk over to Hagrid's Hut for our lesson. We gathered around Hagrid and I noticed that we shared class with the Slytherins.  
"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me."  
Hagrid leads us near the Forbidden Forest, and we were all standing around a paddock.  
"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –"  
"And how exactly do we do that?" I turned and saw my least favorite person, bad mouthing Hagrid.  
"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look –" He grabs Hermione's book and strokes the spine. Automatically, it calmed down and quietly opened. "Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." Then Hagrid left to go grab the creature we will be learning.  
"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said. I knew that he was acting the part, but I thought it was a little harsh.  
"Listen, you stupid prat –" Harry started, but Draco widen his eyes in fake fear saying, "Potter, there's a Dementor behind you." Harry jumps in fear and finds nothing. Hagrid came out before Harry could have said anything, and he brought with him a hippogriff.  
"Gee up, there! Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hagrid said, grinning with pride.  
"Hagrid. What is that?" Ron asked, uneasily. I elbowed him and got another glare in return.  
"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?" Hagrid said. I heard a big moving sound behind me and Harry, and saw the rest of the class behind us. Before I could move, Hagrid turned around and saw me and Harry in the front of the class.

"Good man, Harry! Or, in Cassie's case, good woman!"  
Harry turned around, and saw that we were the only ones in the front.  
"A little slow, aren't ya, Harry?" I whispered to him. And again, I got a glare in return.  
"What is it? Glare at Cassie day?" I asked him. We both started walking to where Hagrid

was at.  
"Tha's it. Easy now' he started. Me and Harry were approaching the hippogriff slowly, ' ... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry, Cassie. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" I and Harry both did as he said, we both bowed, and Buckbeak bowed in return.  
"Well done, Cassie, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat." I went forward first, and petted him on his beak. Harry saw that I wasn't castrated yet, so, he went and gave him a pat too.  
"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Hagrid said, excited. Harry's smile fell down.  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." He lifted Harry up on Buckbeak, and before I could escape, he grabbed me too, and put me behind Harry. He slaps Buckbeak, and shouts, "Off yeh go!" Buckbeak starts to gallop forwards, and I hold onto Harry scared for my life. Buckbeak's extends his wings, and we start flying.  
"HARRY! IF YOU DROP ME, I WILL BEAT YOUWITH A BEATER'S BAT, INTILL I SEE YOUR BRAIN LEAKING OUT!" I threatened him. We flew for awhile, I had fun in the end, and we made it back to the class in one piece. Hagrid got us both off of Buckbeak, and said, "Good work, Harry! Cassie!" and then under his breath he asked Harry, "How'm I doin' me firs' day?"  
"Brilliant... Professor." He replied, and they both grinned at each other. I was just about to say _'Awwwwww.'_ When Frenchy came pushing through everyone, looking like she's about to blow a gasket.  
"Give me a go at that thing. If Weasley can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute –" she walked up to Buckbeak, and he felt offended by her. He started screeching and kicking to warn her.  
"Beauchene! No!" Hagrid yelled for her to stop, but she didn't move in time. Buckbeak brought his talons down to slash her… but someone pushed her out of the way.  
"Ahhh!" I looked down and saw Draco's arm bleeding, with him on the floor.  
"It's killed me! It's killed me!" he started whining.  
_'Really, Draco?'_ I thought.  
"Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch..." Hagrid said, starting to look pail.  
"Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like –" Hermione started to say.  
"No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!" Hagrid picked up Draco and they left to go to the hospital wing.  
"Huh?' I turn and saw Aunt Rikki jumping out of a tree, 'Lucius is not going to like that."  
"Aunt Rikki? What are you doing here?" Anna asked.  
"Just hiding- I mean walking!" she said quickly.  
"What did-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because I saw my favorite cousins running towards us.  
"Now what did you do? And I mean all of you!" I said as I saw Rikki sneaking away.  
"Nothing." They said in a unison.  
"Aunt Rikki if you don't tell me what you three did, I will curse James to look like a clown for a month, do you understand me!" I said.  
"No! Don't do that to my Jamie-Wamie! We were smuggling BEER!" she burst.  
"Jamie-Wamie?" Fred and George asked.  
"Don't ask." Anna said.  
"Thank you. Now was that too bad?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"Now, why didn't you sneak in those 'Mikes' or whatever there called in? You know that I like the strawberry-lemonade ones." I said.  
"Next time Shorty." George said.  
"Well, thank you. Now, run along, before you get caught." We watched as they ran towards the castle.  
"You just let them smuggle beer in the castle?' I turned to see Hermione with a look that says _'I should tell on you, but I won't because I have a crush on your cousin'_.  
"I know, it's bad to drink under age, but I don't have the heart to say no when it comes to Aunt Rikki. She does this face that makes her to cute to get her in trouble." I explained.  
"Now, ' I said, looking at their confused faces, ' let's get to the next class, shall we?"

**Roses are red,  
Daisies are yellow,  
Review, or I kill these sexy fine fellows.  
**_**Points gun at Draco Malfoy, Fred, George, Ron Weasley, a young Sirius Black, Sokka, Jet, and Zuko from Avatar the last Airbender (and all of them are shirt-less).  
**_**"Wait. What are they doing here?" Fred ask, pointing at the cast from Avatar.  
"Why are you pointing a gun at us?" asked Draco.  
"More importantly, why are we shirt-less?" asked Zuko.  
"One, I love those guys over there' I said pointing to the Avatar people, 'mostly Zuko. Two, if no one reviews, I will be forced to kill you, and Three, you guys are all hot. Anyways, you know the drill, review.**_**  
**_


	7. Clowns and Boggarts

********

Still don't own Harry Potter, my sister owns **Alexandra Katrina Babbette Judith Bernadette Kaetlyn Salome Adamina Brigitte Cecil Eugenia Jean-Marie Beauchene, other then that I own the other ocs.**

After all of our classes, we went too the Great Hall, and sat down to eat.  
"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" we heard Pansy say. Then Draco went all theatrical and said, "It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm."  
"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron said.  
"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked." Harry said.  
"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..." Hermione told us. I didn't say anything. I knew that if I defended Draco they would ask questions. Questions I don't want to answer.

"He's been sighted!" we all turned and saw some Gryffindors crowding around Seamus, looking at the Daily Prophet.  
"Who?" Ron asked. I looked down and saw my uncle… Sirius Black.  
_'He's innocent.' _I thought. But no one would believe me. If they didn't believe Aunt Hope, Uncle Remus, or Rikki, they defiantly wouldn't believe me.  
"Achintee? That's not far from here..." Hermione said.  
"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.  
"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Lavender asked.  
"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" I said, with a slight smirk that nobody noticed. I saw a flicker of fear on Harry's face.  
"That's right.' Bem said, 'Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."  
"Come on, Anna. Let's go see Uncle Remus. He might tell us his lesson plan tomorrow." I said. I grabbed her hand, bid the trio good night, and went to Uncle Remus and Rikki's office. It took us awhile, but we found the classroom.  
"Hello Uncle Remus. Aunt Rikki. I and Anna were wondering, if you can-"  
"No." Remus said, cutting me off.  
"You didn't even know what I was going to say." I said.  
"Cassie, I raised you since you were 1. I know what you think." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking about right now?"

"Oh! A guessing game!' Rikki screamed with joy, 'Halloween! No? Um, Santa!"  
"Sour skittles." Uncle Remus said.  
"… good guess." I said.  
"Anyways," Anna started, 'the reason why we're here is because dad is in Achintee."  
"I can't wait in till Padfoot gets here. It's soooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring without him." Aunt Rikki said, pouting.  
"Now, you go straight to bed." Uncle Remus said.  
"But I'm not tried." I yawned.  
"Yes you are, Anna, can you drag your cousin to your dorms… I think she might pass out." Remus said.  
"Say good night too 'Brina, Amelia, and James for me, night." Rikki said.  
"Night." And we both left for our dorms.

The next morning 

That morning, I woke up to Anna screaming and jumping on my bed.

"Wake up! Come on Cassie! We don't want too be late for Uncle Remus' class! We already missed breakfast!"

'_I hate mornings' _I thought.  
"I'm up." She kept on jumping. "I'm up." And she jumps more. "STOP JUMPING ON ME, OR I'LL TELL JAMES YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" I yelled.  
"Okay, I'm off." I looked up at her and saw her face as red as her hair.  
"Now, what were you saying before?" I asked.  
"Remus' class starts in 5 minuets." She said.  
"And you just wake me up now!" I jumped out of my bed grabbed my uniform and extras, and went into the bathroom too change.  
"I just woke up myself!" she yelled back at me. I put on my black and white leggings, my uniform, and my gold headband, put on gold eye shadow and red lipstick, and I was ready to go.  
"Come on!" I grabbed her hand, and we both ran through the portrait, and into the hall.  
"We have two minuets to be in there on time!" Anna said looking at her phone. We ran a little faster and… we made it with a second to spare.  
"I... hate… running." I gasped.  
"Me… too." Anna said with little breath. I saw Ron, and with all of my strength, I ran over to him and jumped him.  
"Why didn't you wake me up, Ronald?" I yelled at him.  
"Was I supposed to?" he asked.  
"Well, you could have at least asked Hermione to wake us up." Anna said when she went to stand next to us.  
"You owe me food, Ronald Weasley." I said, glaring at him with my killing look. Then, Uncle Remus came in, and I noticed a wardrobe.  
"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Rikki asked.  
"That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus said in a hushed voice.  
"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" asked Remus.  
"No one knows." Ron, being Ron, jumps and saw Hermione.  
"When'd she get here?" he whispered too Harry.  
"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so –" Hermione continued in till Uncle Remus interrupted her.  
"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please… Riddikulus!"  
"Riddikulus!" we all shouted.  
"It's this class that's ridiculous." I heard Draco say.  
"I heard that dragon-git. Now, say you're sorry." Rikki said.  
"I don't want to." He said.  
"I'll tell your mother. Even after she was married to that git of a brother of mine, we are still like this." She crossed her fingers to prove her point.  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Rikki." He said.  
"Thank you. You can continue now, Remy." She said.  
"Thank you, Professor Potter. Now to continue where we were, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Now, as a demonstration, Professor Potter will be the first one." He said.  
"But I don't want to." She whined.  
"Rikki, we had an agreement, I do the first day, and you do the second day." Remus whispered to Rikki.  
"But you know how I get around them." She said, a bit panicked.  
"You can do it,' he whispered, 'now, Professor Potter, if you will, step in front of the wardrobe." She reluctantly steps in front of it. Remus opened the door with his wand, and… a clown walks through.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and Rikki fainted.  
"How about we have a student do it." Remus said as he drags Rikki to a corner.  
"Neville, how about you?" he said.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"Yes, just come on up, and say, Riddikulus." He instructed. Neville walked up there, and the clown changed into Professor Snape.  
"Think, Neville. Think!" Remus shouted.  
"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville said, and Snape's dark clothing turns into an old lady's outfit with a vulture on top of his head. We all started laughing.  
"Ron! Forward!" Remus went over to his old record player, and turned it on.  
Everyone went into a line with Ron in the front. The Boggart changed from Snape, to a big spider.  
"Riddikulus!" and the spider now has roller skates. I went up next because I was behind Ron. The Boggart turns in to a really, really, really big bug.  
"Riddikulus!" and the bug turns into… Shanaynay from Shane Dawson.  
"Yo, it's Shay-Nay! Wait what am I doing here?" she asked. And I laughed really hard.  
"Really, Cassie. You thought Shanaynay would be funny." Anna said. "We're in England. They probably don't know who he is."  
"Fine. Riddikulus!" and Shanaynay turns into a frog dancing and saying "Hello my honey, hello my baby, won't you sleep tonight!" and then the class started laughing.  
"Critics." I said.  
"Parvati!" Remus said, and she stood up. The dancing frog changes into a vampire, and she screams, "Riddikulus!" and the vampire turns into Carmen Miranda, and she starts to dance. Once again, everyone was laughing their butts off.  
"Mr. Thomas!" Dean steps in front of the line, the Boggart changes into a big cobra.  
"What did I miss." Everyone looks at Aunt Rikki to see her standing.  
"Riddikulus!" Dean yelled. The snake then turns into a jack-in-the-box with a clown.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" And Rikki faints once again.  
"Cassie, Anna, would you please watch over Rikki." Uncle Remus asked. We walked over to her and sat down next too her.  
"This is just going to be like the circus again, isn't it." Anna said.  
"Of course it is." I said.  
"Next!" I looked up to see that Harry was up next. I looked at Remus and saw flickers of concern. The Boggart changes into a… Dementor?  
_'I would have thought Voldemort.' _I thought. Harry just freezes there. The music fades. Uncle Remus puts himself in between Harry and the Boggart.  
"Here!" he shouted. The Boggart changes into Remus' worst nightmare… the full moon.  
"Riddikulus!" the moon then deflates and flies through out the classroom, and then flies into the wardrobe.  
"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Remus said. All the students left, except for Anna, me, and Harry. Remus walks towards his office, looks back at Harry, and he exchanges a private glance, then left to go into his office. Harry looked at the wardrobe, and watched it rattle one last time.  
"Cassie I need to talk to you." Remus said.  
"I'll see you later." I said as I went into his office.  
"Yes, Uncle Remus?" I asked.  
"I heard you allowed Rikki to bring beer on campus." He said. "You're grounded from going to the Hogsmeade trips, in till I say so."  
"But, you know that I wanted to go, ever since I heard about it." I said. "Why are you doing this?" I whined.  
"I am your guardian, and I will decide when to or not to punish you." he explained.  
"But, if I see any improvement, I might let you go early." He said after he saw my green eyes. He could never resist them.  
"Okay Uncle Remus." I said. I went over to him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and left for class.

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile. You know, there's this button that says "Review", I suggest you push it :P **


	8. Not going too Hogsmeade

**I still don't own Harry Potter. My sister owns Alexandra, and I own the other OCs.**

  
Two weeks after the Boggart lesson, it was the day everyone left for Hogsmeade.  
"I wish you can come with us, Cas." James said.  
"Me too. Just, bring me something from Honeydukes, okay." I said as we walked down to the court yard.  
"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." McGonagall said. Harry went up too her, but before he can say anything, McGonagall interrupts him.  
"No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."  
"Yes, Professor, but I thought if you said I could go –" but he was cut off before he could say anything.  
"But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate." Her usually stern face turns to pity, and she said, "I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word." She then walked off to do something. Harry turns around to look at Ron and Hermione, and shakes his head. They walk off with the rest of the group going to Hogsmeade.  
"Hey! Harry!" I run over to him.  
"You can't go too?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why can't you go?" he asked me.  
"Uncle Remus grounded me for letting Rikki bring beer on campus." I said with a frown.  
"Do you want to hang out? I'm bloody bored, and I need someone to occupy me." I said.  
"Sure." We walked around, looking for something to keep us busy. When we were walking on the bridge, we saw Uncle Remus.  
"So. No Hogsmeade, eh?" he asked Harry.  
"Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went." Uncle Remus said.  
"No you weren't. You told me that Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And that Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets." I said.  
"Thank you, Cassie. But I was trying to cheer up Harry." He said with a glare towards me. Harry just nodded glumly to what I said.  
"Not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Hermione, is the most severely haunted building in Britain." He said.  
"Yes, that too..." Remus said, sadly. I know that he was thinking about his time there.  
"Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.  
"You'd like to know why I stopped you from facing the Boggart." Harry looked a little surprised when Remus said that.  
"I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort." Harry frowns at the name.  
"But clearly, he was wrong." I said with a smile. I love to make fun of him whenever he was wrong.  
"Just like your mother, Cassie. Just like your mother." He replied glaring again.  
_'Do people just love to glare at me or something?' _I thought.  
"I did think of Voldemort first.' Harry started out, ignoring what Remus said, 'But then, I remembered that night on the train... and the Dementors..."  
"Well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise." Uncle Remus said.  
"Before I fainted... I heard something. A woman. Screaming." Harry continued.  
"Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power." Uncle Remus said.  
_'They didn't show me my worst memory,' _I thought, _'they reminded me of my worst fear… being alone.'  
_"I think it was my mother. The night she was murdered." Harry said. Remus just studies him.  
"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's." Remus said, nodding. Harry looked a little confused by that comment.  
"Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even - and perhaps most especially – when that person couldn't see it in themselves..." Remus said. His eyes were glazed, like he was looking back on a memory. He then blinks and shakes his head, smiling.  
"Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you." he continued, looking at Harry.  
"I could tell you stories – and there are many about your parents, Harry – but know this...' he looks at Harry intensely, 'They lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered."  
"Tha-tha-that was beautiful, Moony." We both look up to see Aunt Rikki hanging upside down on a broom. It looked like she was crying.  
"I remember when you said that to Cassie when she was down…' she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes, 'and then you bought us some ice cream." She said, jumping slightly, then falling off her broom, and landed on Uncle Remus.  
"Look Cassie! I've fallen for Remy!" she then laughs like a maniac, and runs for the hills.  
"Why did my uncle marry her?" Harry asked, sarcastically.  
"She made him laugh, Julius was more serious then your father." Remus said.  
"Come on, Harry. It's dinner time." I said, grabbing his and Uncle Remus' hand then dragging both of them to the castle.  
"You're starting to get bit heavy Uncle Remus." I said jokingly.  
"Or maybe you're just getting weak." He replied back.  
"Touché." 

**Hi, sorry it's short. I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****theglamorousone96.  
She is my first reviewer, and I thank her for it. Please review : )**


	9. How my Birthday came out

**My sister, Kaetlyn came up with the idea of Alexandra; I came up with the rest of the Ocs.**

When I and Harry came into the Great Hall, everyone was talking about Hogsmeade. I saw Ron, Hermione, and Anna (who was reading a book at the time) and ran over to them, and jumped into Ron's lap.  
"Hi Ronniekins!" I said. "Oh, ribs!" I picked up a rib, and started to eat it.  
"Why do you always jump on me?" Ron asked, a little annoyed.  
"You're comfy." I said with my mouth full of food.  
"Eat with your mouth shut please." Anna said, not looking up from her book. I stuck my tongue at her.  
"Real mature Cassandra." She said, still not looking up.  
"Whatever Anastasia." I said while glaring at her.  
"Stop glaring, it's not a good look for." She said, again, not looking up from her book.  
"Can you get off me now?" Ron asked, a little cranky.  
"My answer for you is no. I want to eat my ribs on something comfy." I said while adjusting myself and taking a bit out of my rib. Harry walked over and sat across from us. Hermione started talking about their time in Hogsmeade.  
"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color- coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" she said.  
"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees – and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron said.  
"Did you bring me one?" I asked.  
"No." he replied.  
"Ronald, how could you forget mine and Anna's birthday?" I said, fake crying.  
"It's not your birthday today." He said.  
"Hey Blaze, Anna, happy birthday." I turned and saw Cedric.  
"Hey Ceddy." I said with a smile.  
"I didn't know what you guys wanted, so I got you some Galleons." He gave us a sack and two envelopes.  
"Thanks Ceddy." I got off of Ron's lap, and me and Anna gave Cedric a group hug.  
"See you later." He went off to the Hufflepuff table. I then quickly sat back on Ron's lap before he could do anything. I then saw Harry's face, he looked a little down.  
"But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron?" Hermione said after noticing Harry.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." He said. He places a small glass spinning top on the table.  
"If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that..." he continued.  
"Sirius Black's trying to kill me." Harry finished with a grin.  
"I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this." He said eyeing the Sneakoscope. "Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt." He then pops a Pepper Imp into his mouth.  
"Oh, careful of those, they'll make your..." Ron said, but he was too late. Harry already swallowed and steam came out of his ears and nose.

"Never mind." He muttered.

"Okay, so you get Harry something, but you don't get your cousin a birthday present? Heck, James got us something! And he's usually forced to do it!" I slapped him, and then left them to go over to Fred and George.  
"Hey Fred. Hey George." I said sadly.  
"What's wrong birthday girl?" they said at the same time, trying to cheer me up.  
"Ron forgot my birthday… again." I sighed.  
"Well, why don't we prank him for you then?" Fred asked.  
"No, I just want cake and I'll be fine." I said.  
"Well, we got you something." George said, taking a small bright purple box out of his pocket.  
"Thanks you guys." I said as I took the box. I opened it, and picked up a charm bracelet with a yellow smiley face with it's tongue sticking out.  
"We saw it and thought of you." they both said at the same time.  
"Thanks guys!" I gave them both a hug, and went off to show my bracelet to Anna. She was still sitting with the Golden Trio. I ran over to Ron, and sat on his lap.  
"I forgive you Ronald, I just want your Honeydukes candy, and I will be fine." I said.  
"Why don't you sit on Harry for a change?" Ron asked me.  
"You're the one who forgot my birthday. I will tell Aunt Molly, and she will send a Howler." I threatened. "And now, you will give me a piggyback ride back to the common room." I ordered.  
"The last time I gave you a piggyback ride was when we were ten." He said.  
"And I'm only three years older." I retorted.  
"Fine." He pushed me off, stand up, and waited for me to get on his back. I got on and asked the others, "You guys coming?" they got up and followed us. When we got to the Fat Lady portrait we see that it's really crowded.  
"What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password." Ron said as I got off his back. I saw Percy pushing through the crowd.  
"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy..." he said, and then he stopped dead.  
"Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched." He said. We all exchange glances. Then Ginny comes out of the crowd and says, "The Fat Lady... she's gone."  
"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again." Ron joked.  
"No. You don't understand –" Ginny was cut off from Hermione's gasp. She grabs Harry's arm, we look up to see slash marks on the portrait and the Fat Lady wasn't there. Just then Dumbledore comes through the crowd and says, "Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."  
Then there was a scream, and all of the portraits were whispering.  
"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor..." Filch said, pointing his crooked finger to a portrait with the Fat Lady trembling in it.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked her.  
"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." She said, as if in a trance.  
"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall." Dumbledore said.  
"Ahhh!" the Fat Lady screamed.  
"What is it now?" Dumbledore asked her.  
"The devil's eyes! Right there!" and she points at Anna. Everyone around her moved away from her, looking afraid. I went up to her and took her hand, James did too.  
"Everyone into the Great Hall." Dumbledore said again. James and I were still holding Anna's hand, when we met up with Sabrina and Amelia.  
"Are you okay, Anna?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll be fine, but now, everyone is going to avoid me. Just because I have dad's eyes." She said, clutching her book. I looked at her book, and saw that it was a journal that belonged to Sirius that Aunt Hope gave her two years ago.  
_'It's the only thing she has left of him.' _I thought sadly.  
"Come on, let's go too sleep. By the way, happy birthday Anna, Cassie." Amelia said.  
"Thank you Ami." Anna said.  
"Thanks Amelia." When we got into the Great Hall, we say that it was packed with students. The only spots left were right near Fred and George.  
"Come on, I see some openings." I took Sabrina's and Amelia's hand, and dragged them over to the spots.  
"Hey Fred. Hey George." I said.  
"Why did you bring her?" they both said at the same time as Ami and 'Brina said, "Why are we with them?"  
"There's nowhere else to sleep, and it's still my birthday, and I say that we sleep here." I said.  
"Fine." The four of them mumbled.  
"Great now, night." I got into my sleeping bag in between Amelia and Anna, and when my head hit the pillow, I went straight to sleep.

**Please review.**


	10. Third Year and Teaching already

**Hey, don't own anything. I put up the prequel to this that's called 'Life at Hogwarts with Sunshine White'. You don't have to read that first, but you can if you want, I live in a free country : )**

I woke up early on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was five in the morning.

'_I wonder if they fixed the portrait yet.' _I thought. I got out of my sleeping bag, and saw Fred and Amelia cuddling with each other.  
_'Black mail.' _I thought with a malicious smile. I knew that both of them are heavy sleepers, so I got on my knees, and unzipped their sleeping bag then zipped the sleeping bags together. I took my phone out and just as I was about to press the button, Amelia and Fred moved.  
_'Oh crap.' _I thought, but then they started to move closer to the other. I smiled. I saw a vision once that involved them. I won't say what it is in till later when it happens. I pressed the button… but I forgot about the flash. They started to move again, still cuddling, but their eyes started to open.

'_Crap.' _I thought as I ran back to my sleeping bag. 3…2…1.  
"Ahhh!" I turned around, pretending that I just woke up.  
"Why are you screaming? Some of us still want to sleep." I said in a drowsy tone. And then I did a double take.  
"Why are you guys holding on to each other?" I know that they were sleeping when they cuddly, but I would have thought that once they woke up they would stay away from each other.  
"Ask him! I don't know why, but I know he did something!" Amelia yelled, waking up everyone in the Great Hall.  
"I didn't do anything! You probably wanted to snuggle with me!" Fred yelled back.  
"As if! Red heads aren't my type!" she screamed at him.  
"Well I don't like snobbish blondes who think that they're better then everyone!"  
"And I don't like jokester that can't take anything seriously!"  
"What's going on?" I turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and James with confused faces.  
"They woke up to each other with their sleeping bags zipped together, and they were cuddling." I said with a smirk.  
"You did it, didn't you?" Ron yelled over Amelia and Fred's fight.  
"Got a picture too." I showed it to them.  
"Wait!" Both Fred and Amelia were looking at me, "You did this! I'm going to kill you!" they said at the same time.  
"Ron, James, if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me." I whispered to him.  
"Ron and James helped me!" and then I ran.  
"James!" Amelia said at the same time as Fred said, "Ron!" and they ran after me.  
"I regret nothing!" I yelled as they gained faster. I took a quick turn and was in Uncle Remus and Aunt Rikki's office, and I tripped over something.  
Then Amelia, Fred, James, and Ron ran into the room. Amelia and Fred each took my arm, and was about to take me out of the room when the door shut.  
"What did she do?" we all turn around to see Aunt Hope and Rikki.  
"Ask her!" they all said at the same time. I just looked at Remus and gave him my signature smile.  
"Cassandra Lee Weasley, what did you do to have a mob chase after you? Did you do the same thing I did in Rome, or something?" Rikki asked.  
"No, just look." I pulled my hand away from Fred and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I showed them the picture, and Rikki gave out a long 'Awwwwwwwwww'.  
"You look so cute together! I bet you that you'll make a handsome baby!" she yelled with a excitement. Fred and Amelia's faces turned red as Fred's hair.  
"That's what I thought when I took the picture." I smiled.  
"But why was Won Won and Jamie Wamie following you?" she asked after a thought.  
"I pulled them into it." I smirked. Rikki just smiled and ran over to give me her famous death hug.  
"I am so proud of you! And I know for a fact that Sunny would be proud too! I don't think Chuck would like it, but he would be fine with it." She rambled.  
"Can't… breath." I gasped, trying to fill my lungs with air.  
"Rikki, why don't you take James, Amelia, and the Weasley's to the Great Hall for breakfast. I would like to talk to Cassie." Hope said, saving me from Aunt Rikki.  
"Okay… I hope there's bacon." She grabbed a broom and James and Amelia left as fast as they could.  
"Get!" and then she started to hit Fred and Ron with it, and chased them off.  
"Cassie," I turned to Remus, his face looking concerned.  
"How's Anna doing?" he asked, thinking about what happened yesterday.  
"She'll be alright, once we prove that Uncle Sirius is innocent." I said.  
"Cassie, you know he won't be proven innocent, in till we have the evidence." He explained.  
"But what about you? You were with him the whole night. Isn't that proof enough?" I asked.  
"We'll talk about this later. Now, why did you do that to Fred and Amelia?" he asked.  
"Just had a special feeling." I said with a mysterious smile.  
"Your not going to tell me, are you?" she asked.  
"Where's the fun in telling people their future?" I asked smirking.  
"So this has something to do with the future?"  
"You know I can't tell you about that stuff." I said.  
"Just go get ready for class." she smiled. I went over to him, gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, and I was off too the common room. When I got there, I noticed a small crowd around the portrait.**  
**"Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" I shoved my way through people, and when I got up to the front, I saw a knight and his pony.  
"He's barking mad!" Seamus yelled.  
"What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job." Dean said.  
"But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list." Neville said. The portrait opens and Ron, Hermione, and Harry come walking out.  
"Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" the knight said.  
"Yeah, we'll call you... if we ever need someone mental." Ron mumbled.

Ron sees me and walks over to me.  
"Save me any bacon?" I asked.  
"Why do you always get me in trouble? You know what Fred did to me? He threw a dungbomb at me! And don't get me started on Malfoy! She hexed me!" he yelled at me.  
"One, that _Malfoy _has a name, it's Amelia. Second, when we were little you always got me into trouble when I didn't do anything. And third, you have to admit, they would make a cute baby like Aunt Rikki said." I explained.  
"Can you guys wait up for me? I need to get ready and look for Anna." I asked them.  
"Sure." Harry told me at the same time as Ron said, "No."  
"Thanks Harry." I smiled at him. I went through the portrait and when I got into the dorm I saw Anna on her bed, tears in her eyes looking at the journal.  
"Cassie, can you tell mom I'm sick today? Everyone is going to ask questions. And I want to get to know my dad better." She told me. I went over to her bed and gave her a big hug.  
"I will. And don't worry, your dad's going to be proven innocent, I know it." I smiled. She returned the hug and smiled.  
"Thanks Lee." She said.  
"You're welcome Ray." I replied. I went over to my trunk and grabbed my extra uniform and gold leggings. I got changed into them and brushed my hair. I left the dorm and went through the common room and out the door to see Ron and Harry Trio still standing out there.  
"She's not feeling well. I think it was the meatloaf she ate last night. I always tell her to never eat meatloaf, but she didn't listen. But, anyways, lets get to class." I said trying to pull a smile.  
"Is Anna in any way related to Sirius Black?" Ron asked. I glared at him and said, "It's none of your business. Drop it."  
"So she is!" Ron accused.  
"Keep acting like that and I'll tell Hermione about-" But I was cut off from Ron before I could say anything else.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me." I glared.  
"Let's get to defense." Harry said. We agreed and started walking that way, when we bumped into Alexandra.  
"I won Pansy! White isn't here! Pay up!" she yelled with glee. I lunged at her but Ron held on to me.  
"What are you talking about Beauchene?" I asked angrily.  
"Oh, I and Pansy made a bet to see if White would show her sorry face after yesterday's stunt." She smirked. I tried to move again, but Ron dragged me off to our seats.  
"Why did you do that? I could've beaten the crap out of her." I said as he took a seat next to me.  
"Because you would do the same for me." He replied.  
"Fine, you're right, I would do the same." I said. Then Snape walks in and pulls the projector screen over the blackboard and said, "Turn to page 394." Everyone looked at him with curiosity.  
"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin and Professor Potter?" Harry asked.  
"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professors finds themselves incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape sneered. Everyone was turning their pages in their books. Snap noticed that Ron was taking to long, and flicked his wand to make the pages move to 394.  
"Werewolves?" Ron asked after looking at the chapter.  
_'Greasy haired git! He's trying to get Remus fired!'_ I thought.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks –" Hermione said, popping out of no where.

'_Hmm… maybe she has a time-turner.' _I thought.  
"Quiet!" Snape snapped at her.  
"When did she come in? Did you see her come in..." Ron whispered to us.  
"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked the class while the slide show showed pictures of werewolves. Hermione hand shoots up in the air.  
"Weasley, do you know?" Snape asked.  
"Which one?" me and Ron both asked.  
"**Miss **Weasley." He smirked. I took a deep sigh and said, "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind –" I was interrupted by Draco when he howled. I couldn't help but smile at that.  
"Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. Thank you for informing us with your knowledge." He smirked, hoping that someone in the class would know that Remus is a werewolf.  
"Miss Weasley has inspired me. I want two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." He looks at Harry and says, "Passing notes, Potter?" he snatched the note and said, "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." as Snape walks off Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sniggering. As Snape continues on with the lesson, my phone starts singing California Girls by the Beach Boys.  
"Miss Weasley turn your muggle contraption off!" Snape yelled. I looked at the caller ID and I see Rikki's name on it. I press the talk button and the first thing I hear is, "SAVE ME!" I looked up at Snape and asked, "Can I take this? Professor Potter always answers with 'Crazy Rikki Here', instead of what you just heard." I asked.  
"Fine, but take it out of the classroom and five points from Gryffindor." He said. Once I got out of the classroom I put the phone up to my ear and said, "Hello."  
"Thank God you're there! You know how I like getting coffee before work, we'll when I got there's a robbery going on there, and I'm stuck!" she whispered.  
"Okay, don't worry, I'll get Aunt Hope." I turned the phone off and ran down to Muggle Studies. When I got there I opened the door and ran in.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Rikki just called in said that she's at a robbery in Starbucks." I said gasping for air.  
"Again? That's the fifth time this year. Cassie, can you take over for the class? Thanks, see you later." And she ran out of the classroom. The whole class look at me and I noticed that it was 5th year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
"Uh, hello, I'm Professor Weasley. And today,' I said walking over to the front row, 'I will show you a cell phone." I said, pulling out my phone.  
"Really Cassie? A cell phone?" I look into the front row and saw Amelia and Sabrina.  
"That's Professor Potter to you. And yes." I said.  
"Hope lets us call her by her first name, and you know that." Sabrina said.  
"Why do you ruin my fun?" I pouted.  
"Because they don't have a funny bone in their body." I looked into the back row to see Fred and George.  
"No fighting. Now, this is my phone, I call her Bambie." I smiled. The rest of the class went well. Aunt Hope hadn't come back, and no substitute came, so for the rest of the day I transformed a piece of paper into a TV set, and we watched Alley McBeal. After all of the classes that day I went into the Gryffindor common room and got ready for the game. When I got into the dorm room I found Anna still on her bed. I went towards her bed and sat on it.  
"You coming to the game?" I asked.  
"No, you know that I'm not really into that." She said.  
"Fine, but if I don't see you at dinner, I will drag you by your legs and force feed you." I threatened to get her to smile, which I received.  
"I promise, go have fun."  
"Are you crazy, how can anyone have fun in a storm?" I joked.  
"Then why are you going?" she asked

"I have a feeling something is going to happen, I don't know if it's good, or bad." I told her.  
"Well, have fun." She said I walked out of the dorm room and ran into McGonagall.  
"Oh, there you are Miss Weasley. Lee Jordon fell ill with a cold and won't be able to talk about the game. I heard from your Aunt that you know a lot about the game, so I was wandering if you would like to do it." She asked.  
"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would very much like to!" I ran up and gave her a hug… and then I remember that I was hugging a teacher.  
"Sorry! I come from a family of huggers." I said while stepping back.  
"It's alright, just don't do it again." And she left. I went straight to the field to get ready.

**Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, hope you like it.**

**Review**


	11. A Quidditch Match and Fainting

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I'm going to have my oc Cassie do the disclaimer.  
Cassie: TheAnnoyingOne97 owns nothing but me, my cousin Anna, my aunt Hopeful, my friends, Amelia, Sabrina, James, and the ever so delusional Rikki.  
Rikki: The ever so delusional Rikki… Yeah, that fits.  
TheAnnoyingOne97: Hope you like the chapter :p**

The first thing I thought when I went up to the announcer tower was coldness. I mean, I usually love the cold, but not when I'm being pelted down by rain.  
"Welcome one and all!" I started out, "I'm your host, Cassie Weasley. Some of you know me, some of you don't, but all of you have the right to fear me!" I smirked.  
"Cassandra!" McGonagall shouted.  
"Sorry! Anyways, today's game is Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindors screamed and clapped and stomped their feet on the ground.  
"Against Hufflepuff!" I continued, Hufflepuff doing the same thing that Gryffindor did.  
"Now, before I begin, I would like to say the weather forecast… it's going to rain cats and dogs, with a chance of a kid falling out of the sky." I smirked. I looked down at the wet field to see Madam Hooch down there.  
"Looks like the game will start as soon as the players get here." I said. And then I saw the Hufflepuff colors.  
"And here's the Hufflepuff team! Chasers Malcolm Preece! Heidi Macavoy! Tamsin Applebee! Here come the Beaters! Maxine O'Flaherty and Anthony Rickett! Keeper Herbert Fleet…! Wait! What sort of a name is Herbert?" I said.  
"Cassandra Weasley! You're worst then Lee Jordon!" McGonagall shouted. Everyone in the stadium laughed.  
"Sorry Fleet! Anyways, and finally the Hufflepuff Seeker, and my wannabe brother, Cedric Diggory!" I continued.  
"And now here come my house Gryffindor!" I pulled out my wand and did the spell that Aunt Rikki taught me and you can hear the Harlem Globetrotters' theme music all throughout the stadium.  
"Here's the Chasers! Katie Bell! Angelina Johnson! And Alicia Spinnet! The Beaters, and my cousins, Fred and George Weasley! Keeper Oliver Wood! And finally, the-boy-that-just-wont-keel-over, and Seeker for Gryffindor, Harry Potter!" I announced. I looked down at the field and saw all the players getting ready. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle up in the air, and I shouted, "Let the game begin!"  
As the game progressed, the weather grew harsher. After a few hours I cracked.  
"Hey Ceddy or Harry! One of you grab that snitch or I'll do it for you, and after I get it I'll torture by poking you with a fork and carve your eyes out with a teaspoon!" I shouted.  
"Miss Weasley!" I turned around to see McGonagall's stern face.  
"Fine." I turned back to the stadium and, "I'll stab you with a spoon! Better?" I asked looking at McGonagall.  
"I guess so." She said.  
"Good." And then my scar on my hand felt like it was on fire and my mind went blank.

__

I saw Harry up in the sky on his broom in his quidditch uniform. It was rainy and very windy like it was before my vision. Suddenly, I felt very cold, which was quite strange since I usually don't feel anything in my visions. Harry looked up just in time for the lightning to hit and the light behind a cloud looked like a great big dog. The Grim. Then suddenly dementors came out of nowhere. Harry had a look of fear on his face and he fainted.  
'No!' I wanted to scream, but the words didn't come out of my mouth. Just about 40ft from the ground, a bright light flooded Harry and let him gently fall to the ground. My eyesight started to get blurry and I heard familiar voices, and came back from my vision.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the Hospital Wing in a bed.  
"You're a wake!" my eyesight became clearer and I saw Ginny, Anna, James and Cedric hovering over me.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well, from where I could see, you fainted." Ginny said. I looked around the room and saw the whole Gryffindor team plus Ron and Hermione around Harry.  
"Oi! Ron! Fred and George! How come only two people from my family, James and Cedric are next to me, and you three aren't?" I asked, slightly irritated.  
"Because you didn't fall like 50ft from the air." Ron said bluntly.  
"Ron she's your cousin." Ginny said.  
"Oh Timber! We came as soon as we heard!" I looked up from my position and saw Rikki, Amelia, and Sabrina.  
"Are you okay? Did they stick you with needles? Are you going to die? Please don't die on me!" Rikki said shaking me.  
"I'm fine… did you bring me a Java Chip?" I asked after remembering that she went to Starbucks.  
"Yup! I had to steal it from the robber. He put up a fight, but after I thunk him on the head he gave up easily." She smiled as she gave me the drink and I put it to my mouth and with one great big gulp I finished it.  
"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" I turned to look at Ron studying Harry.  
"Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred said.  
"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." George said.  
"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." I looked at Harry to see his eyes open.  
"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
"Brilliant." Harry said sarcastically.  
"Gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred said.  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
"You fell off your broom." Ron explained.  
"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically, "I meant the match. Who won?" Harry asked. Everyone was silent.  
"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent straight off." Hermione said. Harry nodded grimly, staring at the window, watching the rain lash at it.  
"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus— when it blew away? — it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well…" Ron said as he tipped a bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs. Harry just stared at it.  
"Cassie, are you alright?" I looked up at the entrance and saw Aunt Hope with a look of concern on her face.  
"I'm fine Aunt Hope… just hungry." I said after a thought.  
"Why is Cassie laying on a bed?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
"About a minute or two before you fell, Cassie screamed and fainted." Ron whispered back.  
"I can hear you, you know?"I said. They both jumped a little when I spoke.  
"Aunt Hope, can I have some chocolate?" I asked her with my puppy eyes.  
"Sure, come on Rikki, I'm sure you would want to see Remus." Aunt Hope said.  
"Yes! He took all of my fire whiskey, and I need it back." She said with a smile on her face.  
"Rikadora Nymphadora Malfoy Potter, what did I say about fire whiskey?" Aunt Hope asked with her stern face. Whenever Hope says your whole name, you know that you're in trouble.  
"That it's the best drink in the world?" Rikki said hopefully.  
"Wrong." Hope replied.  
"That it's bad for you, and that the last time I was drunk I became pregnant at 17." Rikki said annoyingly.  
"That's right, now, come along before Remus eats all of the chocolate." Hope said grabbing Rikki's hand and leaving out of the Hospital Wing.  
"I got to get going too. I hope you're feeling better. Bye Cassie, Anna, James, Amelia, 'Brina." Cedric said.  
Then he went out the door. Then it was silent. I looked around me and saw the twins and the Golden Trio looking at Sabrina.

"What?" she asked nervously. She always hated attention.  
"Your mum was pregnant in her seventh year?" George asked.  
"Technically, it was the summer after her sixth year. She and Dad went out one night to a pub to have their first taste of 'freedom' as mum puts it. They got supper drunk that they rented a room and five weeks later Mum and Dad found out that she was pregnant with me." Sabrina explained.  
"And now, whenever we walk out of the door she yells 'Don't get pregnant!' or in my case 'Don't get a girl pregnant or I'll neuter you myself!' and trust me, you don't want to be around her when she has scissors." James said as I shudder.

"Don't remind me. Last time Uncle Remus let her use scissors was when she was helping me make a present for Aunt Hope. Aunt Rikki thought that I needed a haircut, and the next thing I know, my long hair was cut off to my ears." I whined.  
"I remember that. You came over for Christmas hair shorter then Bill's." Ron laughed.  
"Bill has- you know what, I'm not even going to fight. I have the biggest headache in the world right now. I'm gonna go to my dorm and sleep. When Aunt Hope and Rikki come back, can you tell them I'm sleeping?" I asked them as I walked away from them. As I walked around the corner my hand started to burn again. I looked at me hand to see the eye burning red.  
"What the hell." I muttered to myself. I heard some squeaks and I looked down to see Ron's rat on my feet.  
"Ewwwwww!" I screamed as I flung my foot in the air sending that stupid fat rat sailing through the air.  
"Cassie! What happened?" I turned around to see Amelia running towards me. She put her hand on me and her face showed a tiny bit of concern on it.  
"I heard your mind screaming 'It burns!' I came just to make sure you were okay." She explained. Did I forget to mention that Amelia has a special gift like me? Well, you know that muggles can only use a small portion of the brain, while magic folk can use all of it. Amelia can use all of it, plus extra. That extra bit gives her the power to use her mind for anything… but, at a price. In her first year at Hogwarts, everyone treated her like an outcasts because she was the second Malfoy to be in Gryffindor and also of how she looks. One day, a seventh year was picking on her and Amelia just blew up. Her mind couldn't take anymore of the torture. With just one emotion the seventh year dropped to the ground, holding his head and screaming. Amelia just stared at him, too frighten with fear to move. The seventh year's screams brought on the whole school. The seventh year saw them and he started screaming, "Make her stop! Make that _demon_ stop!" McGonagall and Rikki (who was teaching at the time) came up to Amelia and dragged her up to the Dumbledore's office. There she found out that with one emotion she could kill someone, or if her mind couldn't take the power she would become insane like Rikki. Rikki had the power to, but the power became too much and she became bonkers. But anyways, Amelia locked herself into her mind and never showed any emotions. She and Sabrina left school early so that Amelia can control herself, also because if her father found out about it she would be forced to use it for evil.  
"I'm fine Ami. My scar on my hand was just burning, and then I saw the Ron's stupid fat rat on my feet and I kicked it." I explained, rubbing my hand.  
"Ami! Why did you run out like that?" we turned around to see Sabrina running towards us.  
"It's nothing. I just wanted to check up on Cassie." Amelia said.  
"Hey Sabrina!" Sabrina turned around to see George running towards her.  
"Um, I was wandering, if maybe you would like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" he asked.  
"Sure, why not." Sabrina said, smiling shyly.  
_'Two down, two to go.' _I smirked into my mind. Amelia gave me a weird look that I just shrugged off.  
"If you'll excuse me, I would like to take a nap." I said as I walked out.

**Review and I might let you live.**_  
_


	12. The Truth Is Out

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I don't own anything but the characters you never heard about.**

It was weeks later when the next Hogsmeade trip came. I was still grounded so Uncle Remus didn't sign my slip. So on that day, me and Harry were looking out the window, see all those lucky bastards going to Hogsmeade.  
"Hey, Harry, Ron wrote to me once about this invisible cloak you got. We can use it to go too Hogsmeade." I said with a mischievous smirk.  
"Ron told you about that?" he asked, kinda confused.  
"Even though me and Ronald always fight, we love each other like siblings. He was the only one who was close to my age before me and Remus lived with Aunt Hope and Anna. He was my best friend." I said with a small smile, remembering all the fun we had.  
"But, any who, lets get going." I continued as I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the boys room.  
"I thought you always lived with your aunt." Harry said.  
"No, when I turned eleven, Aunt Hope found us in America in her hometown, Marysville Washington. Then when I was twelve, a weird woman with chopped off white hair and three teenagers showed up at our door. I guess you can guess who they are. We've been a happy family ever since." I said as I searched through his trunk.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Found it!" I said as I grabbed the cloak.  
"How much did Ron tell you?" he asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.  
"How much would you tell someone if you knew them since forever and they threatened you with the most horrible thing in the world to you?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face.  
"I get your point." he responded with a slight look of fear in his eyes.  
"Okay, so lets get going." I said as I put the cloak on both of us and we walked out.

Outside 

"Move faster Harry! They're getting away!" I whispered to him as we tried to catch up with the line of students.  
"Stop talking! You'll get us caught!" he whispered back.  
"You just talked!" I whispered. We both gave a big huff and looked in front of us. I saw Fred and George walking our way, and before I could say anything to Harry, each of them grabbed an arm and dragged us away.  
"Clever, Harry." Fred said.  
"But not clever enough." George continued.  
"Besides, we've got a better way." Fred finished as they kept dragging us into the Entrance Hall. As they opened the door they pushed them on to the stairs and pulled the cloak off of us. They handed Harry a piece of parchment and I gasped after recognizing it.  
"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked staring at it.  
"Rubbish? Harry, _this_ is the Marauders Map! Aunt Rikki told me stories about how it got her out of jams with mom." I said, feeling kinda offended about what Harry said. I mean, my mom took days to work on this with Uncle Remus.  
"When we were younger, Aunt Sunny told us about her adventures with her best friends when she was in school." Fred said to Harry.  
"Mind you, we were only two when she said her last story, so we don't know who the others are." George said as he pointed his wand at the paper.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he continued. After he said that, some words appeared.  
"'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Tail, and Timber are proud to present The Marauder's Map'…?" Harry read off of it.  
"Ah… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Tails, and Auntie Timber. We owe them so much." George said smiling.  
"Yeah, if Timber hadn't of met Uncle Chuck, we wouldn't have little Cassie here today." Fred said as he shoved my shoulder a bit.  
"Hang on. This is Hogwarts! And that… No. Is that really…" Harry said as he looked through the map.  
"Dumbledore." Fred said.  
"In his study." George continued.  
"Pacing."  
"Does that a lot."  
"You mean, this map shows…" Harry said.  
"Everyone." Fred said.  
"Everyone?" Harry asked.  
"Everyone." George said.  
"Where they are." Fred said.  
"What they're doing." George continued.  
"Every minute of every day." I finished.  
"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?" Harry asked.  
"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year. Now, listen. There's seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend…" Fred started.  
"This one." They both said.  
"The One-Eyed Witch on the third floor." George finished.  
"The One-Eyed…" Harry started.  
"Witch, right. But you best hurry. Filch is heading this way." Fred said. They started to walk away as they said, "Oh. And, Harry? When you're done, make sure you give it a tap and say, 'Mischief managed.' Otherwise, anyone can read it." Fred said.  
"Wait! George! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with 'Brina?" I yelled at him. He poked his head out of the door and said.  
"We're meeting up at Madam Puddifoot's. If you see her, tell her I might be late!" he ran out to catch up with Fred.  
"I can already see babies in there future." I sighed with happiness.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see in the future." I smiled, sounding mysterious.  
"Let's get going." I said as I pulled the cloak over us. We walked to the Witch and found the passageway. I don't really want to go into the whole walk because it was kinda boring. So after about five minutes we finally found the entrance.  
"Okay, I go up first, and I'll leave without you." I joked.  
"How about no?" he smirked at me, playing my own game.  
"You are learning more and more young padawan."  
"What's a 'padawan'?" Harry asked.  
"I'll tell you later, but right now, we are on a mission." I said with a serious face.  
"I never knew you could be serious." Harry said as he lifts himself from the trapdoor and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up.  
"I now, it's scary, right." I joked.  
"Yup." he put the cloak around us and we walked into Honeydukes.  
"Okay, lets just find Anna, Hermione and Ron, and have some fun." I whispered to Harry.  
"Got it." on our way out of the shop Harry stole Neville's lollipop.  
"When we got out I hit him on the head.  
"Ow! What was that for!" he whispered.  
"That was for stealing Neville's lollipop… and this," I hit him on the head again, "is for not letting my have a lick." I pouted. He sighed and handed me the lollipop.  
"You act so childish." he said.  
"Takes one to know one." I stuck my tongue at him.  
"Your face is going to stick if you keep that up." he said not looking at me. I immediately put my tongue back into my mouth and said, "You and Anna are alike in so many ways."  
"How so?" he asked.  
"You don't even have to look at me to know what I'm doing or thinking. Which is weird, because we only met since September."  
_'Well, before that.'_ I thought to myself.  
"I don't know. When I first saw you I felt like I've known you forever… but that sounds weird, right?" he whispered.  
"Not really, I mean my mom was your godmother while your mom was mine." I whispered.  
"Really."  
"Hoosh yeah."  
We kept walking. I figured out that they would go to the Shrieking Shack. When we got there, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Alexandra were there.  
"Lets have some fun." I whispered to Harry with a smile. He smiled back to me and we kneeled down to make some snowballs.  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron said. Alexandra chuckled at that.  
"Now that's not friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Alexandra said with her thickly French accent. Hermione had a harsh chuckle.  
"Hope you don't mean yourself." she said.  
_'You go 'Mione.'_ I thought with a smirk. Alexandra had a look of disgust on her face.  
"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud-" before she could finished I threw my snowball to her head as hard as I could (which could probably put you in the hospital wing if I threw any harder).  
"Who did that!" Alexandra shrieked with anger. I gave a signal to Harry, and we both threw more snowballs, one hitting Alexandra (mine), and one hitting Draco (guess). Alexandra looked at the two goons and shouted at them. "Well don't just stand there!"  
Crabbe and Goyle made their way to Ron, Hermione and Anna, but before they could get to them, me and Harry ran over in front of them and tripped the two thugs. They fell face first into the snow. I made sure to kick one of them I in the ass. I turned around to see Draco looking at the mist fearfully.  
_'Poor guy. All he's doing is acting and he get's haunted by a ghost.' _I thought to myself, chuckling at the last part. Harry and I made our way over to Alexandra and Draco.  
"Wait a minute, there's something out here- Aaaaaaahhhh!" Draco screamed as I pulled his hat over his eyes.  
"Sorry about this Draco." I whispered quietly so only he could hear me.  
"Cassie?" he whispered to me. I didn't have the time to say anything back because Harry spun him around and then kicked him. I went on to the French snob and slapped her, spun her around, and kicked her too. They ran away from here and me and Harry turned around to look at our friends. They were laughing, and I smiled with an idea.  
"Lets go and 'haunt' them." I whispered to Harry. He smiled and nodded. We sneaked our way over to them. Harry started to mess with Hermione and Anna's hair while I messed with Ron's hat. Ron started to freak out while Hermione and Anna laughed.  
"Harry!" Hermione laughed. Both me and Harry threw off the cloak. Harry grinning, while I was on the ground laughing at Ron's face.  
"Bloody hell! That was not funny Cassie!" Ron shouted at me.  
"Oh yeah! What about the time you put a beetle in my hair! You were laughing your ass off while I was running around, looking for Aunt Molly!" I shouted as I got off the ground.  
"That was five years ago! When are you going to let it go!" he shouted.  
"Buy me a butterbeer, and I might consider it." I smiled.  
"Fine." he mumbled.  
"And Anna? Since we look alike, can you go under the cloak? I need some fresh air, and Ron's going to carry me." I said.  
"Sure." she smiled. She and Harry went under the cloak and I jumped on Ron's back.  
"Tally-hoe! Onwards to Honeydukes! I need to get some chocolate so Uncle Remus won't kill me when he finds out that I went out without his permission!" I shouted as I lightly kicked Ron in the sides.  
"Why do you always do this?" he asked.  
"Because I love you. You with us Bambie? Thing One?" I asked as I looked behind me.  
"We're right next to you." they both said.  
"And who's Bambie?" Harry asked.  
"That would be you." Anna said.  
"When you become my friend, I give out nicknames. Ron is Bubby, Anna is Thing One, and Hermione is Angel!" I said.  
"Angel?" Hermione asked, probably wondering why I chose that name for her.  
"You seem so innocent, it's so cute." I gushed.  
"Am I really that innocent?" she asked.  
"Yes." all four of us said.  
"Now, can we hurry it up Bubby? I need that chocolate fast before something bad happens." I said.  
And then something bad happened.  
"Rosmerta, m'dear!" we all looked to see the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, coming out of a sleigh. Hagrid was there too, he opened the door of the sleigh, sadly the door came off of it's hinges. Fudge walks up to McGonagall and the barmaid who I presumed was Rosmerta.  
"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione said with a smirk.  
_'Guess Hermione wasn't as innocent as I thought.' _I thought to myself, _'I'm still calling her Angel whether she likes it or not.'_  
"It's not true!" Ron said quickly with a slight blush.  
"Really Ron, that blush on your face says otherwise." I smirked. I love torturing him. It's really fun.  
"Shh." Harry and Anna shushed us.  
"I trust business is good?" Fudge asked Rosmerta.  
"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night." Rosmerta said angrily.  
"We have a killer on the loose." Fudge said quietly, but we still heard them.  
"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! What brings him here?" Rosmerta asked a little bit too loudly.  
"Harry Potter, and his family." Fudge said, still quietly. I heard Anna gasp a little bit.  
"Harry Potter! And his family!" Rosmerta asked, still a bit loudly.  
Fudge looked around nervously and led McGonagall and Rosmerta into the pub.  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
"He's gone. And so is Anna." I said as we looked at the foot prints in the snow… that led into the pub. We followed after them, but there was a sign that said 'No Underage Wizards'.  
"Great. We can't get in!" I said, with a bit of anger.  
"It will be alright." Hermione said. My scar then started hurting and I clutched on, putting pressure on it to help the pain go away.  
"Cassie? Are you alright?" Ron asked, looking kinda concerned.  
"Yeah… sure." and then everything went black.

_Vision_

My vision took place in a room in the Hogs Head. The people in there were Fudge, Rosmerta, McGonagall, and an invisible Harry and Anna.  
"Come on. Let's hear it." Rosmerta demanded.  
Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents and Charles Weasley's family were marked for death, they both went into hiding. Few knew where they where. One who did was Black. And he told…" McGonagall started.  
"You-Know-Who. I heard this rot. It was all over the Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay." Rosmerta continued.  
"Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge said.  
"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked.  
"Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Black and…" McGonagall told her.  
"I remember him. What's he got to do with it?" Rosmerta asked.  
"After the Potters were killed, he went looking for Black. And unfortunately… found him." McGonagall said slowly.  
"Black was viscous. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that's left. A finger- there's your hearsay." Fudge said to Rosmerta. Rosmerta turned to McGonagall, and nodded grimly.  
"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters or Weasleys, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started." McGonagall continued.  
"Harry. But what about his wife? Rosmerta asked confused.  
"He probably wants to kill Hopeful. Then convince his daughter and niece to the dark side." Fudge said grimly.  
"Daughter and niece?" Rosmerta asked, a bit confused.  
"Yes. You remember that Sunshine and Charles had a daughter?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes. I remember little Cassandra. But it was said that she died along her parents." Rosmerta responded.  
"She's still alive. After He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed her parents, Lily and James took her in, since Lily was her godmother. Then after Black turned the Potters to the Dark Lord, she went into hiding with her godfather, Remus Lupin. She's in Hogwarts right now with her cousin, Anastasia. Hopeful is on the staff this year, keeping an eye out for her daughter and on her sister's daughter." Fudge said. McGonagall nodded and then looked pained.  
"And do you know what's the worst part for Harry is?" she asked grimly.  
"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asked.  
"This: Sirius Black was and remains today… Harry Potter's godfather." she said. I saw Harry grab Anna roughly by her arm and waited for the adults in the room to leave. When they left, he dragged her out roughly out of the pub.

End of Vision

I opened my eyes and gasped.  
"Are you alright Cassie!" I looked up to Ron and Hermione, looking really concerned for me.  
"How long was I out?" I asked quickly.  
"Um… about five minutes." Ron estimated. The doors to the pub fly open, but no one was walking out. There was only foot prints.  
"They're out!" I said as I jumped to my feet and followed them. I ran after them with Ron and Hermione following me. When I finally caught up to Harry and Anna, I saw him slap her.  
"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted at him as I ran up to him, really wanting to punch him.  
"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend! And he is her father!" Harry yelled, making Anna flinch. She ran after that, not wanting to take anymore of it. Then his eyes harden.  
"I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him." he said firmly.  
"But why the hell did you slap her!" I asked as I shook him by the shoulders.  
"She's his daughter! She must be helping him get here! And why are you defending her! Her father is the reason your parents are dead!" he shouted at me, shoving me off

"I don't judge people by their parents! And neither should you. You've known Anna for months. Has she given any reason for you to hate her? I don't think so. She is the most loving person I know. Her father may have supposedly done a crime, but did she do it? I don't think so. I have it in my right mind to slap or even punch you, but Anna wouldn't want me to stoop so low as that. Now, apologies to her, or I promise, I will make it a living hell for you." I turned around from the trio and walked away.  
"Wait up Cassie!" I turned around and saw Hermione trying to catch up with me.  
"What Harry did was wrong. No one should be judged by their parents." she said firmly.  
"Thanks. You know, there's another reason why I call you Angel." I said.  
"Why?" she asked, curiosity clearly showing in her eyes.  
"You see the good in people. Now, lets go comfort Anna before James finds out what Harry did." I smiled a little bit as we started to walk to the castle.  
"Why? What will he do?" she asked.  
"He'll murder him. James really like Anna. Even though he has only met her last year, he will do anything for her." I said remembering the day they met.

A year ago

_Ding Dong_  
"Cookie!" an Australian female accent shouted.  
"Why do you do that every time you ring a doorbell?" A male Australian accent asked.  
"Don't talk to your mother like that!" the first voice shouted at him. I was laying around the living room feeling lazy, so I did the thing most people do when they were lazy.  
"Anna! Get the door!" I shouted.  
"Okay!" she shouted as she ran up to the door. When she opened the door a boy with black hair fell on her.  
"Hello." he said real causal like.  
"Um, hello?" she said with wide eyes. I heard some thumping and Aunt Hope ran out to give the white haired woman a hug.  
"Rikki!" and that's pretty much how they met.

End of flash back

"Cassie? You okay?" I looked at Hermione and smiled.  
"Yeah. Just remembering something." then I ran into something hard and fell on my ass like a _princess_. Note the sarcasm.  
"Watch were you're going! Oh, it's you." I looked across from me and saw Draco Malfoy looking at me.  
"You okay?" he asked as he stood up and helped me up.  
"Yeah, thanks." I then saw Uncle Remus. "Hide me!" I whispered as I hid behind him.  
"Why?" he asked confused.  
"She's supposed to be grounded." Hermione said as she walked towards us.  
"Hello Granger." Draco said politely.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.  
"He's a really good actor. Now hide me!" I whispered again. Hermione scooted over towards Draco a bit so they could hide me better. After a while Uncle Remus was out of view.  
"Thank you." I said with a sigh of relief.  
"You're welcome." he smiled at me. I blushed a little bit.  
"Why are you being nice right now?" Hermione asked again.  
"Like I said, he's a really good actor." I said looking into his cool grey eyes.  
"Huh?" I can tell Hermione was pissed right now.  
"I'm acting like the prefect Slytherin Prince like my father wants me to be. It really sucks when I can't talk to Ami." he sighed deeply.  
"You must really love your sister." I said out loud.  
"Originally, I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, but Amelia's first year, she asked the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin so I won't get killed." he said grimly.  
"You would've been killed if you weren't in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
"Amelia told me this story. She said that after Rikki was sorted into a different house, Lucius vowed to kill any Malfoy that didn't get sorted into Slytherin. Apparently, Ami was almost killed 186 times before she came to live with us." I said.  
"Bastard." he mumbled.  
"I agree. Now, thanks for helping Draco, but Anna needs some comfort." I smiled at him and then grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off.  
"You're friends with Malfoy!" Hermione whispered.  
"He's not that bad. I know when people lie. He only lies whenever he's in public." I whispered.  
"Why was he nice just a few minutes ago?"  
"You are just full of questions." I mumbled.  
"Answer the question."  
"He probably thought that if I asked you not to tell anyone, that you wouldn't. He knows that you would keep a secret if a friend said it was." I told her.  
"I guess I would." she responded.  
"Come on! Lets raid the kitchen for comfort food and cheer Anna up!" I smiled and ran all the way back to the castle, Hermione trying to catch up to me.

**Ever since I started this story, I wanted to get to this part. I love Harry, really I do, but wouldn't you slap someone if their parent was 'supposedly' the reason why your parents are dead. I would. My character Cassie wouldn't though. I made her to nice :P… but she will kill you if you hurt her love ones or piss her off… Review and you might not piss off Cassie**


	13. My Past is revealed to my Dragon

**TheAnnoingOne97: Today, I'm going to have Cassie, Draco and Harry say the disclaimer.**

Draco/Harry: Why me? ****

Cassie: Suck it up.

Draco/Harry: Fine.

Cassie/Draco/Harry: TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't own anything but her fish, Survivor Skittles.

TheAnnoyingOne97: Um… he died during Christmas. ****

Cassie/Draco/Harry: Our mistake, she doesn't own anything but Anna, Amelia, Sabrina, Hopeful, Julius, Rikki and…

Cassie: Me! The main character! ****

Harry: The book series are called 'Harry Potter'. I'm the main character.

Cassie: Yes, but is TheAnnoyingOne97 J.K Rowling? No, she's a nobody who fears growing up.

TheAnnoyingOne97: Thank you Cassie.(note the sarcasm) ****

Cassie: You're welcome** And this fanfic is called 'Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban', that makes me the main character. :P**

TheAnnoyingOne97: Can we do this before I turn 15? I turned 14 today.

Cassie: Hah! You are afraid of growing old!

TheAnnoyingOne97: Lights! Camera! Action!

_

It has been a week since I haven't spoken to Harry. And when I do, I call him Potter instead. Hermione has been a true friend and talks to me, unlike my cousin Ron. Today was the 26th of December, the day that I hated ever since I learned of it's meaning.  
"Hey Anna, I'm gonna take a walk." I said sadly, getting out of my bed.  
"Today's the anniversary, isn't it?" Anna asked.  
"Yeah. Tell the family that I went out to think." I left the dorm, still in my batman boxers bottoms and a black tank-top, but I didn't care. When I reached the common room, I found Potter, Ron and Hermione sitting there and talking. Ron noticed me and stood up. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"How are you feeling today?" he asked softly.  
"So far so good… considering today." I said, tears threatening to fall.  
"You can come to me anytime you like, okay?" he said. I smiled at him, thankful that he was actually talking to me.  
"Thanks Bubby, but I think I just want to be alone right now." I offered one last smile and left.

Golden Trio POV

"What was that about Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up from a book that Cassie bought her for Christmas.  
"We don't like talking about it." Ron said sadly.  
"We?" Harry asked, confused as to who he is talking about.  
"Us." the trio looked up to see George and Sabrina, walking towards them holding each other's hand, a sad look on both of their faces.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"'Brina, have you seen Cassie? I wanted to talk to her." Amelia said as she walked down the steps and into the common room.  
"You just missed her. Sorry Ami." Sabrina said.  
"Damn it. I hate it when she goes off alone on this day." she said as she walked over to the portrait.  
"What happened on this day?" Harry asked. No one spoke. It was only a few minutes intil a voice was heard.  
"Oh Cassie! I brought you my special lemonade! It might cheer you up!" Rikki shouted as she walked through the portrait door.  
"She already left mum." Sabrina muttered.  
"Damn it! And I just brought her special lemonade!" Rikki whined.  
"What does Hope always say about your 'special' lemonade? Not to give it to minors." Amelia said sternly.  
"You should've seen her during each party. She's more of a party animal then me. And I'm the 'Party Monkey'. Then again… she did drink more then me." Rikki said after a thought.  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked again, clearly pissed off that his question was being dismissed.  
"Timber died today! And so did Chuckie!" Rikki cried out, dropping to her knees, tears streaming down her face.  
"Who?" Hermione asked. Then there was a scream.  
"Ahh!" Everyone turned to look at the stairs to the door, finding Anna right on top of James, her skirt right over his head.  
"James Julius Potter! What the hell are you doing to my goddaughter!" Rikki screeched at him. Both Anna and Julius' faces were as red as ever. Both of their mouths were opened, but nothing came out.  
"Did you know this is how it all starts! It happened to James and Lily, Sunny and Chuckie, even to Lucius and Narcissa! Hell, I asked out your father because he saw my knickers! And you know what will happen later on? You're going to get sweet innocent Anna pregnant! I'm already afraid that the two lovebirds over there holding hands will make me a granny!" Rikki ranted. Anna got up from her position quickly when she realized she was still in that position.  
"I'm gonna go find mom." she muttered as she left. James was still on the floor, his face still burning from what he saw.  
_'Sirius is going to kill me.' _was all he thought.  
"I think you scared him." Amelia said monotonously as she walked to the portrait. "I'm gonna go look for Cassie. I'll see you later 'Brina." she walked through the portrait, heading straight to where she knew Cassie would go.  
"Who's Timber and Chuckie?" Hermione asked.  
"They were me best mates! Sunny was the one to push Julius into the girl's stairs and was the reason I got pregnant! Chuckie's sister-in-law made the best food, and whenever she sent food, he would share with me!" Rikki cried, missing her days in school, when her best friend and sister was alive. Harry and Hermione just stared at her.  
"They were also Cassie's parents. Uncle Chuck was my dad's little brother, while Aunt Sunny was dad's friend's sister." Ron explained sadly. He never got to really know his aunt, neither did Ginny. There was a moment of silence intil Ron spoke up again.  
"Who wants breakfast?"

_

_'You're the reason they died.' _said a cold cruel voice in my had.  
_'It wasn't me.' _I tried to reason with myself, but it didn't stop _him _from talking.

'_They should have given you to me, then they might still be alive.' _the voice taunted.  
_'Shut up, shut up…' _"Shut up!" I said out loud.  
"I didn't realized I was talking." I turned around to see Draco standing behind me. I could feel redness all over my face.  
"Sorry, I was talking to the demon who won't leave me alone." I said.  
"Demon?" he asked confused.  
"Long story."  
"Okay… what are you doing out here… in the snow… with only your pajamas on?" he asked, a slight blush showing on his pale skin. I looked down to see that I am still in my pajamas.  
"I don't really care. I just came out here to think about… them." I said sadly, tears streaming down my face. Draco say them. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I realized that I liked being this close to him. I hugged him back, sobbing into his chest.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned.  
"I don't want to burden you." I said in between sobs. I usually don't cry, but I this day, all of my emotions unleash and I become a cry baby.  
"I won't make talk, but I know from experience it helps." he said. I shook my head.  
"No, I saw that you would be important to me one day, I might as well tell you." I said, wiping away my tears.  
"You saw?" Draco asked confused. I raised my right hand and saw the eye shaped scar.  
"It happened 13 years ago… my family and I were coming back to our hideout after spending Christmas with the Potters… Voldemort came." I said as new tears threatened to fall.  
"One of my mother's friends told him where we were, and if you think it's Sirius Black, you're dead wrong, it was Peter Pettigrew. He told _him _that I was born a seer. Pettigrew was the reason that they died, but _he_ keeps say it was my fault… and sometimes… I believe _him_." I said sadly.  
"How does he say that to you? Potter destroyed him years ago." Draco said.  
"He marked me as _his_ seer after he killed my parents. This scar on my hand connects me to _him_. I know _he's _still out there, hiding. _He _tries to speak to me but since I have a mental shield, he can't. But on this day, somehow, _he_ breaks through." I said angrily, fighting the tears. Draco noticed my struggle and his hold on me tightened.

'_When I come back, I will kill all of those you love.' _I heard _him _threatened.

'_Leave me alone!' _I screamed at him. My scar burned red, I could somehow feel flames licking at my hand.

'_You belong to me, remember that seer.' _I could feel his hold on me leaving. I sighed with relief.  
"_He_ left." I smiled. Draco held me tighter.  
"You know… you can let go if you want." I said, not really wanting him to leave.  
"No… I'm fine. This feels… nice." he smiled. I smiled a little bit and snuggled into him, smelling vanilla on him.  
"Why do you smell like vanilla?" I asked.  
"Amelia got me this new body wash for Christmas." he said shyly.

"I like it, you should wear it more often." I smiled. He smiled back. I spent the rest of the day in his arms, feeling a emotion I never felt.

_What is this emotion?' _I asked myself. I mentally shook my.  
_'Think later, cuddle now.' _I smiled and sighed.

Amelia's POV  
After she left to find Cassie

Amelia was walking towards the lake, knowing that Cassie would be there.  
_'Why does she always think that she needs to be alone? She needs to take her own advise.' _Amelia was to caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her.  
"Sorry- oh, it's you. Watch were you're going Malfoy." Fred snarled at her.  
"Can we do this another day? I need to find Cassie." she said, her face showing a sign of concern.  
"Why do you care? Do you actually have feelings? Cause I thought only human beings can feel something." Fred smirked. Amelia glared at him.  
"If you don't know what you're talking about, don't say anything at all." then all of a sudden they got pushed into a very small broom closet. They heard a crazy laugh and yelled, "Peeves!"  
"I got you Malfy-Mouse and Weasel-Be! I hope you have fun!" and then he left.  
"I hate him." they both growled… and then they realized what position they were in. Amelia and Fred were so close they wee almost one. Fred was against the wall while the door was pushing Amelia up against him. There faces a mere inches away from each other.

'_Why did her boobs have to be up against me?' _Fred thought as his face grew red.  
_'I hate, hate, __**hate**__ Peeves!' _was what went through Amelia's mind as her face warmed up.  
"So… I guess we're stuck here." Fred said after a minute of silence.  
"Great, just how I wanted to spend my day." Amelia grumbled.  
"You think you got it worst? I'm stuck in a broom closet with the worst person I can think of!" Fred yelled at her. She winced a little bit which caused her to move a little, causing Fred to hyperventilate.  
_'Why is this happening to me?' _he thought as his face grew redder then his hair.  
"Do you think if we yell, someone would find us?" Amelia thought, slightly breathing on Fred.  
_'Her breath smell like spicy cinnamon! Why must you taunt me!' _Fred's mind yelled.  
"Yeah, I think it might help." he responded. They both took a deep breath and shouted.

Six Hours Later

"Help! Get me out of here! I've been stuck in here for six hours with a guy who thinks he's funny!" Amelia shouted, her throat hurting after hours of yelling.  
"It's not going to help. Might as well give it up, we're going to die here before someone will find us." Fred groaned. He stopped an hour before Amelia.  
"Why does my life hate me?" Amelia complained.  
"Because the universe hates bad people." Fred said boringly.  
"Like I said before, if you don't know what you're talking about, don't say anything at all." she growled.  
"Then tell me what I don't know. So that I can understand." Fred said. He was so bored that he would listen to a Malfoy.  
"Why? You don't care. Why should I tell you?" Amelia asked. She wanted to know why.  
"I've been thinking, I only judged you because of your name. Cassie has been telling me to stop being prejudice to you. And her advise works 99% of the time, might as well listen." he said.  
"Long story short, dad abused me intil I went to Hogwarts, then he disowned me after first year and after an one accident my life turned from bad to worst. But you wouldn't know about any of that, having a father that loves you. I only had my brother, my mother loved me, but she couldn't go against that man called a father. You may be poor, but at least you had a good childhood." by now she had tears streaming down her face. Fred didn't know why he did it, but he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, hugging her. He rubbed her back, somehow not wanting to let go. She was shocked for a second before she hugged back.  
"I wish I knew." he whispered. She held on tighter.  
"You never knew. The only ones who know are the family." she said, calming down a bit. The door opened but they didn't notice.  
"Let's start over again. My name's Fred Weasley." He smiled.  
"Amelia Malfoy." she smiled back.  
"What are you two doing?" They turned to see Remus looking at them.  
"Thank you Remus! Do you know how long we've been in there? To long." Amelia said as she pulled away from Fred. Remus just looked at them.  
"Please don't tell Aunt Rikki." Amelia pleaded.  
"Just go to your common room." Remus sighed as he walked away. Fred and Amelia looked at each other.  
"Never tell anyone what you heard, or what you saw, or I'll kill you." she threatened.  
"Just don't tell anyone I hugged you, and I won't tell." he replied. She nodded and walked away. Fred just stared as she left.  
_'How could I act like that to her? I feel so horrible.' _he thought.  
That was the first time Fred saw Amelia in a different light.

_

**Hey, I haven't written in a while, and since today is my birthday, I thought I would post a new chapter. If any of you cried while reading this, then I succeeded and you get a cookie…! if I didn't, then I failed horribly. The best present I could ask for from you would be for reviews.**


	14. And It Ends For Now

**TheAnnoyingOne97: OH MY GOD! RUKIA IS LIKE JESUS! **

**Cassie: What are you talking about? Rukia from the manga/anime Bleach?**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: HELL YEAH! I was re watching Bleach with my sizzy[I wanted to show her what she was missing. Sadly she's not much of a nerd like me.] and it was during the time when Rukia got captured because she gave her powers to Ichigo![IchiRuki is 3 luv love!] I then thought that Rukia was like Jesus because she gave her life up for Ichigo and she felt like she had to die to save him! Now tell me that isn't Jesus-like[or love!]!**

**Cassie: ... You just wanted people to know that you love that pairing, don't ya?**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Yup. In fact, I am planing on making a fanfic about them :D**

**Cassie: Anyways, TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't own Harry Potter. But the poor sap does own me... I have the worst creator in the world...**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Just be glad I'm not Moldy Voldy. Then again... I might be worst... but let's get to the last chapter for this story! This bitch took me five months! **

**Anna: You're just a procrastinator.**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Why do you all hate me! **

**Rikki: I don't hate you! In fact, I love you Annoying-Chan!**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: You've been watching anime, haven't you! I told you not to watch them without me! *runs off towards Rikki so that she could strangle her, but Rikki got away and ran around like a lunatic... again***

**Hope: How about we get on with this story, okay? TheAnnoyingOne97 put in a lot of work into this and would love to have your thoughts on this story. Thank you.**

* * *

It has been a couple of months since we came back to Hogwarts. I've been reliving the night my parents died in my dreams since the anniversary. I finally get the chance to sleep without the nightmares, but instead of sleeping I was woken up by a scream, and then I started to scream.  
"Why are you screaming?" Hermione asked irritably.  
"Someone besides me screamed first. Want to go and investigate?" I asked her, getting out of my bed revealing my Hulk boxers and a purple tank top.  
"Wake up Anna; we need to see what happened." I said shaking her. She woke up and looked around.  
"Fine." she groaned and got out of bed. I slipped on my purple monsters slippers and all three of us left. I ran ahead of them and ran into the boy's room.  
"Ron! Ron!" I heard Harry shout.  
"Is he gone?" Ron asked as I came in through the door. I saw hiding under his bed.  
"Are you okay Ronnie!" I asked as I ran to him and put my arms around him… and then I slapped him.  
"What was that for!" he asked.  
"For scarring me. Now, what happened?" I asked, wanting to know why he screamed.  
"Sirius Black tried to kill me!" he said.  
"Why would he kill you? No offence but, you're not really valuable." I said,  
"I see you still love me." he mumbled sarcastically.  
"Yes I do, now come on. Percy probably told Minnie about this and she'll want answers." I said.  
"Who's Minnie?" Harry asked.  
"McGonagall. Keep up with the haps Potter." I said madly. I was still angry at him for hitting Anna. Who wouldn't be when their cousin is a pathesist and hates fighting, even if they got hit.  
"Let's just get going." I mumbled as I left the boys dorm and went down stairs. I heard their feet following me. When I got down the stairs I saw the whole Gryffindor House down there. After Ron told McGonagall what happened she said, "That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"  
"I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" he said. Just then, Crookshanks wends his way through Ron's legs.  
"And this bloody cat ate my rat!" he screamed.

"Hey! That rhymed!" I shouted laughing, but for some reasons I was ignored.  
"That's a lie!" Hermione said, defending her cat.  
"It is not and you bloody well know it!" Ron shouted at her. Before this could become another infamous fight between Hermione and Ron, McGonagall shouted, "Silence!"  
The professor than turned and everyone followed her eye to Sir Cadogan.  
"Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?" she asked him.  
"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole weeks in fact. On a little piece of paper." he said. When McGonagall heard that she turned around, looking at the students with a mad stern face.  
"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceed to lose them!" she shouted with anger. Everyone's eyes shifted to the one person that they knew was writing the passwords… poor Neville.  
"Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?" she asked sternly.  
"I'm afraid so, ma'am." he said sadly. Then McGonagall looked at the whole group and said, "While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understand!" she ordered. Everyone nodded their head, out of fear for McGonagall's wrath.  
"Very well then. Go to bed." she said a bit softly, but still firmly. As the students drift off to their rooms, Ron glared at Hermione, who was now holding Crookshanks in her arms.  
"I could've killed him." Harry said out of the blue, looking out of the window.  
"He was right there. Close enough to touch. I could've killed him." he continued. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards Ron. And then I slapped him.  
"What the hell did I do now!" he shouted at me.  
"You've been ignoring me, Ronald Bilius Weasley! You know that I have abandonment issues! I have been nice, but if you keep this up I will tell your mother!" I threatened. And then I stepped on his foot and left up to the dorm room to get some sleep.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Me and Hermione were walking down to go visit Hagrid and ask him about the Buckbeak trail(remember when the stupid French snob provoked the poor Hippogriff which then caused Draco getting hurt, well Lucius wants Buckbeak to die… don't you just hate that bastard for wanting to kill an innocent creature?) and see how it went. On the way there we found Harry and Ron heading in the same direction we were heading. And somehow Hermione and Ron started to fight again.  
"I find it astonishing that someone who prides herself on being so logical can be in such denial." Ron said to Hermione.  
"Cassie. Will you explain to your cousin Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat." Hermione asked me.  
"Okay. Ronald, that innocent, sweet, unassuming cat would never eat that thing you call a pet." I smirked in his face.  
"Harry was there! He'll tell you how it was. Go on, Harry, tell her." Ron ordered Harry.  
"No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat!" Harry said yelling at Ron. "I don't care about your stupid cat!" he continued yelling at Hermione. "I've got a few other things on my mind right now!" he finished, a bit red in the face.  
"Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed last night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die being your friend, Harry." Ron complained.  
"Stop being a baby. Suck it up and take it like a woman- and I don't mean by getting boobs, Ronald!" I said quickly as I saw his face go red.  
"Well, when I think of the word woman I think of-"  
"Really Ronald! Is that what you think when you see me or some other girl!" both me and Hermione yelled, cutting him off. His face got redder.  
"You're probably going to die an early death, Ron. I suggest you grovel and beg for your life." Harry whispered to Ron. I just rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not going to kill him, Potter. Just… torture. Wouldn't you agree Angel?" I asked her jokingly.  
"Yes, I think boiling oil would be appropriate, Ginger." she smirked back at me, using her new nickname she dubbed me as.  
"You so aren't an angel, 'Mione." I chuckled, shaking my head. We continued walking down to the Black Lake, were we found Hagrid, wearing a hairy brown suite, skipping stones.  
"How'd it go, Hagrid?" Hermione asked him.  
"Buckbeak liked London." was what Hagrid said.  
"I think she meant the hearing." I said, hoping that nothing bad will happen. Ever since I heard that Hagrid was going to trail, I've been trying to use my sight to see if the outcome, but nooooo. My so called 'gift' hates my guts and won't let me see anything.  
"Oh. That. Well, I got on an' said my bit- You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treat 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy and Adolf Beauchene got up an' said their bit- you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to…" Hagrid started out but he didn't finish.  
"Who's Adolf Beauchene?" Ron asked.  
"The French Snob's father." I growled, my fist clenching. I met that man only once and hated him. He's the head in the Department of Magical Children. His job is to make sure that wizard children are treated well and are safe. I had to live with foster parents for a while when I was seven because of that bastard! He said that since Remus is a werewolf that he wasn't suitable to raise me. I had to suffer being a circus monkey for four months! I hope that son of a bitch dies an early death.  
"And?" Hermione asked, breaking ma out of my thoughts. Hagrid skipped another rock into the water.  
"You mustn't blame yourself, Hagrid." she said trying to comfort him.  
"Beauchene. It's her the committee should punish. It's her they should send off to the forest, not Buckbeak." I said trying to help him.  
"He asked for the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it. Buckbeak's been sentenced ter death." the half giant sobbed. He threw in another rock, making the water go 'plop'. Everything around me was starting to fade, and the next thing I know, I was having another vision.

* * *

_Vision_

I saw Buckbeak tied up to a pole and also saw Rikki in a black spy suite wearing a ski mask.  
"Come on, Buckbeak! We have to hurry before the Po Po find us." she whispered to the Hippogriff. She untied him and started to drag him out to the forest.

_End of Vision  
_

* * *

"Cass! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw the trio and Hagrid looking down on me.  
_'I hate these visions.' _I thought, sitting up and groaning. When Ron saw my movement, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into his chest.  
"Cassandra Lee Weasley! Don't you ever scare me like that ever!" he shouted at me.  
"How long was I out?" was the first thing that popped out of my mouth.  
"Ten minutes! Do you know how worried I was! I was about to call for Professor Lupin or Hope, or even Rikki!" he shouted again.  
"Ten minutes? Why are they getting longer?" I asked myself loudly.  
"Longer?" Hermione asked.  
_'Crap!'_

"I… um… I-I suffer from fainting! Yes, that's right! Ron, don't you remember when you threw an apple at my head and I fainted when I was three? It started after you did that, you git!" I then punched him in the arm after I thought of that wonderful excuse. It wasn't a total lie, I did start getting my visions when I was three and after Ron threw that apple.

'_I can't tell them yet.'_ I said in my head.  
"I was four! How could I know that you would get hurt!" he shouted angrily at me. I love our sibling spats. They always put me in a good mood.  
"Well you're older than me by seven months!" I jumped up and grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off.  
"Bye Hagrid! See ya later, Potter. You better hope that I'm in a better mood later, Ronald! I might really boil you in oil!" I shouted as I pulled Hermione to the castle, in mixed emotions. I was happy because I now that Buckbeak wasn't going to die, still mad at Harry because he still won't say he's sorry to Anna, and sad because I can't even tell my own cousin about being a seer. He's as close as I brother as I can get and I used to tell him everything. At that last thought I frowned.

* * *

Past Curfew 

"Why did you bring me out of bed at two in the morning!" I asked Rikki as she dragged me through the hall, passing many sleeping portraits.  
"Because, after getting in my 195th time getting mugged while getting coffee, I decided to make my own! And I need a taster!" she whispered joyfully.

"There's no alcohol in it, is there?" I asked.  
"Not after the last time. How you got on the other side of Marysville and end up in a bar, pole dancing is beyond me." she mumbled.  
"Potter. What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?" we heard a voice ask down the hall.  
"Sevy! I haven't had the chance to talk to you so far this year!" Rikki shouted as she ran down the hall and glomped Snape._  
_"Get off of me Rikadora! Now answer the question, Potter." Snape said as he tried to get the clinically insane woman away from him.  
"I was… I was… sleepwalking…" was what Harry said. As I saw a sneer at the corners of Snape lips, I thought, '_Smooth one, Potter.'_  
"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting the castle-" but Snape didn't finish because Harry clearly got pissed (by the look on his face) and he cut the professor off.  
"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand."  
"Turn out your pockets." Snape ordered coldly. "And why are you out of bed, Weasley?" he asked as he turned towards me.  
"I wanted her to try this coffee I was making! I think I got it right, but it will only be perfect when a picky person who doesn't really likes coffee drinks it and loves it!" Rikki explained. After Harry took something out of his pocket, Snape's eyes glittered.  
"And this. What might it be?" the professor asked. I saw that Rikki was going to open her mouth, so I clamped my hand over her mouth. She struggled a bit, and Snape looked at us like we were crazy.

'_Wonder where he got that idea.' _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Spare bit of parchment…" Harry said.  
"Really…" and then Snape pointed his wand at the paper and said, "Reveal your secret!"

And to what looked like Harry's horror, words appeared. Snape had a sadistic half-smile on his face.

"Read it." he ordered Harry. Harry looked at the map, and said, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Tails and Timber offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…" he stopped reading and smiled a bit.

"Go on." Snape ordered.  
"… and request that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry continued. I tried to contain myself while I saw Snape smile fall off his face.

"Why you insolent little-" Snape was just about to strike Harry when we heard a familiar voice say, "Professor…?"  
Snape turned around to see Uncle Remus.  
"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape teased him.

'_I see what Ron meant whenever he wrote me letters.'_ I thought.  
"Harry? You all right?" Remus asked him. Before Harry could say anything tough, Snape said, "That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise."  
"What about me! I'm the DADA teacher too!" Rikki pouted as Remus took the parchment and looked at it.

"Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." Snape said.  
"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expert-"  
"Hey! What about me, Remus John Lupin!" Rikki said, cutting of Remus. I saw this as a good time to walk away, and I slowly sneaked away.  
"Sorry, mine and Professor Potter's field of expertise. Come, Harry. You too, Cassandra." he said sternly as he saw me almost halfway down the hall.  
"Damn it!" I mumbled.  
"No swearing, young lady." he said. I rolled my eyes as me and Harry followed a fuming Remus, gripping the map like he was trying to strangle it, with Rikki following behind us skipping and humming. Besides Rikki's humming, the trip to the office was silent. When we walked in, Remus finally talked.

"I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this - in the hands of Sirius Black- is a map to you?" Remus asked, faking his anger.

'_It must be killing him to talk that way about Uncle Sirius.' _I thought to myself.

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry. Do you hear me?" Uncle Remus said sternly.  
"Yes sir." Harry said.  
"I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." Uncle Remus said, lifting up the map to prove his point. Harry turned around and was about to walk out of the room, but stop and turned back.  
"Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always worked. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead." He said. Uncle Remus had a look of confusion on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"Oh, really? And who might that be?" he asked.  
"Peter Pettigrew." Harry answered. I gasped at the name, but Harry didn't seem to notice. I looked at Uncle Remus, to see how he was going to answer.  
"That's not possible." He said. I could sense a little anger in his voice.  
"It's what I saw. Good night professor." And then Harry turned around and left. I looked back at Uncle Remus, wondering what he was thinking about.  
"Cassie… have you had any visions lately?" he asked.  
"I had one earlier today, but it didn't have anything to do with the map, or Pettigrew." I said.  
"Oh! What was today's vision! Does it have anything to do with Padfoot!" Rikki asked, jumping up and down with excitement.  
"No. and you know I can't tell anyone a vision if it has something to do with them. It could change the future, and then give me a splitting headache." I said, putting my hands on my forehead as I began to think about another 'episode' I might have.  
"It's okay Cass, you might want to try to get some sleep now, you have classes in the morning." Uncle Remus said as he walked towards me, and gave me a hug. I hugged him back tightly, not wanting to go to bed because of the nightmares.  
"Uncle Remus, do you think I could sleep with you tonight? I've been having dreams about… that night…" I knew Uncle Remus would let me be with him. This happened often when I was younger, me having a nightmare, and crawling into his bed, feeling safe with him by me.  
"Of course, Cassie. Rikki, you should be getting to bed too…" we both looked at Rikki to see that she was already gone. I thought she just went into her room, but then I heard her snoring, coming from Remus' room.  
"Might as well make it a sleep over." I laughed, making Uncle Remus chuckling. We both started walking towards his room. I lied down on his bed; right next to Rikki's curled up position. And before I knew it, I fell asleep…

* * *

**Dream**

In my dream I saw myself as a four year old, in my old room back in America. It was dark, and I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't. I remembered that night. It was the first time I ever saw my parent's death. It was also the first time I heard Voldemort's cruel voice, saying that it was my fault they were gone. Now, at the time, I didn't know who these people in my dream were, I always thought that Uncle Remus was my daddy, and he didn't mind me calling him that at the time.

_**"It is your fault you'll never see them, you know? If only they had listened to me, they would still be alive."**_** The voice taunted me.  
"Who are you?" I whispered, scared that the voice was in my room.  
**_**"I am your master, and you will come to me someday, seer, just wait and see."**_**  
"Daddy!" I screamed, wanting to be protected from the voice, wanting to be with my 'father'. I heard footsteps and my door opened, revealing Remus. He walked over to my bed, a look of concern on his face.  
"What is it, honey?" he asked me as he sat down on the bed. I jumped from my position and hugged him, not wanting to let go.  
"Someone is here!" I whispered, tears starting to fall out of my eyes. Now, seeing as I was four, Remus thought that I just had a bad dream, and was imagining the boogie man in my closet.  
"Where is it?" he asked, playing along. I pointed up to my head, hoping that the voice wouldn't come back.  
"It's only in your mind honey. Nothing bad will happen." He said soothingly, stroking my hair gently, trying to calm me down.  
"But there was a face! He looked like a snake and kept on saying that someone died because of me." I look at him and saw a flicker of worry in his eyes, and he held e tighter.  
"Daddy, what's a seer?" I asked him. He looked down at me and asked, "Why do you want to know, sweetheart?"  
"That's what it called me." I said innocently. I felt him tense up.  
"I'll tell you everything in the morning, alright princess?" he said. I nodded, rubbing my eyes and yawning.  
"Now it's time for bed." He chuckled when he saw my tired look. I clutched on to him, making sure he wouldn't leave me.  
"Don't leave, daddy! Don't leave me!" I said, holding on only tighter.  
"Shh. Daddy won't leave, okay?" he said, rubbing my back. He laid down on his back, and I crawled onto him, and snuggle into his chest, forgetting all about the bad dream…**

* * *

"Remus, are you awake?" I heard Rikki's voice, but I didn't open my eyes. I knew that I was in Uncle Remus' arms, and I snuggled into his chest a bit more.  
"Yes, Tails. I'm awake." I heard him say.  
"Do you remember when we were younger, about Cassie's age, and we would have sleepovers in yours and the guy's dorm? Sunny and I would always sleep in your bed with you. I was always in the middle, so that I wasn't alone. I remember how I would sleep in Sunny's bed with her during school and in James bed during vacation. And right now, I think Cassie is in my position. She feels alone, what with Won-Won not talking to her anymore right now. What do you think we should do to help?" she asked.  
"Nothing right now. We can't interfere; we have to let them solve it by themselves." He said, stroking my hair like he used to do when I was younger.  
"It's almost time to get up; we need to get ready for classes." He started shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.  
"Wake up, Cassie, you have to get up." He said gently. I still had my eyes closed, not wanting to go to classes.  
"Remus that is not how you wake up a teenager, I should know, I raised three." Rikki boasted. I felt hands on my shoulders and I was lifted up, only to have Rikki shake me like a rattle.  
"WAKE UP, CASSIE! YOU HAVE CLASSES YOU NEED TO ATTEND TO! SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" she shouted in my ear, making me scream.  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP YOU KNOW!" I screamed at her.  
"You'll need about fifty more years to even make it to 'cute' Cassie." Rikki, Uncle Remus, and I looked at the door to see James in the doorway.  
"JIMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! SHOULDN'T YOU BE GETTING READY FOR CLASSES!" Rikki said as she got up from the bed and walked over to her son.  
"Mum, I have been waking up at four in the morning since I was ten. I've been ready for about three hours. And the reason why I'm here is because Cassie took my hoodie without telling me." He said, glaring at me.  
"Hey! You're the only one with an Arizona Cardinal's hoodie in this family!" I yelled at him, getting up from the bed.  
"Well you should have asked for one when we were at Arizona! And not take my clothes! You already took all my super hero boxers!" he shouted in my face.  
"Well Uncle Remus wasn't going to buy them for me!" and now we were both in an all-out argument.  
"You two stop it now! Cassie go get dressed for classes, and James make sure that no one sees her in… that." Uncle Remus said, pointing at my pajamas. I was wearing ghost busters boxers and a green tank-top.  
"What's wrong with my boxers!" I yelled at Uncle Remus.  
"You just don't want any guys flocking to her because she isn't wearing a bra." James said to Uncle Remus with a bored look on his face as he put his hands behind his head.  
"And how do you know I'm not wearing a bra, pervert?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't see any strap, idiot. I can't tell if you're sagging because you don't have much there." He said, pointing at my chest. My face reddened with anger. I hated it when people made fun of my non-existent boobs.  
"James! Don't talk to her that way! Now just leave my site! I need to do my morning rituals, so leave!" Rikki shouted as she pushed both me and James out of the room.  
"How rude!" I shouted at her through the door. I looked at the 4th year boy and jumped on his back.  
"Get off of me, you little midget!" he shouted at me, trying to get me off of him. I locked my legs around his waist, staying on.  
"Giddy up, Jamie-Wamie!" I said with a baby voice. I heard the older guy sigh, and then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Later In Class

I was in Divination class, trying not to fall asleep. Today we were learning about crystal balls. Anna and me were sitting at a table behind Ron and Harry. Anna was staring intently into the ball while I just daydreamed. I looked at the table in front of us and saw Ron snoozing and Harry having his chin on the table.  
"Broaden your minds. You must look beyond. The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye." Trelawney said as she walked around the room, checking on her student's progress.  
_"Why am I in this class? Sure, I thought it would help me have better control over my 'gift', but all I have been doing is looking a tea leaves and crystal balls."_ I thought.  
"Now, what do we have here?" I looked up and saw Trelawney at Ron and Harry's desk, Hermione just appearing.  
_"Defiantly a time turner." _I thought to myself.  
"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked.  
"Ah." Trelawney said, using a hand gesture.  
"The Grim, possibly." I had to hold back a laugh because I knew that Hermione was making a joke. Trelawney looked at Hermione and took both of her hands into her's, and said, "My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination." The professor looked at Hermione's hand and continued saying, "No, you see, there. You may be young in years, but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, you soul as dry as the pages of the book, to which you so desperately cleave." She folded Hermione's hand and patted it. I didn't see Hermione's face, but I could tell that she was looking really angry. When Trelawney turned to look at Hermione again, Hermione pulled her hand out of the teacher's and got up, knocking over a crystal ball on purpose, and left the room, everyone staring at her. I looked at the bug-eyed teacher, and she said, "Have I said something?"  
By then, I couldn't contain my laughter. Now everyone in the room was looking at me, but Anna, who was still looking at the ball.  
"What? It was funny." I said, finally stopped laughing.

* * *

After Class

I and Anna were walking down the stairs, Ron and Harry right behind us. Since me being me, I listened in to their conversation.  
"She's gone mental, Hermione has. Not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's in the open for everyone to see." Ron said.  
"Hang on." I turned around to see Harry bending over to pick up a crystal ball.  
_"Must be the one that Hermione 'dramatically' knocked over."_ I thought.  
"We better take this back." Harry said to Ron.  
"I'm not going back." Little Ronny complained.  
"Fine, see you later." Harry said, turning back up the stairs.  
"See ya." Ron said, walking down. I then felt the burning feeling in my scar, and everything, once again, went black…

* * *

_**Vision**_

"Peter! Peter where are you!" in my vision, I saw my mother running in to a house, and you'll never believe what was in the sky, right over the house. The Dark Mark.  
"Answer me Peter!" she ran through the door way, and into the main room, a look of fear on her face.  
"Sunny? Is that you?" my mother looked in the living room, and saw Peter Pettigrew on the floor, blood almost everywhere. She ran to him and knelt down.  
"Peter, where is Kenneth?" she asked, her eyes tearing up. Peter's face turned from a look of pain, into a look of failure.  
"I'm sorry Sunny, they took him." He said. My mother looked like she stopped breathing, and then she tried to take some air in, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"No!"

* * *

I shot up from the ground, both my head and hand aching.  
_"Who is Kenneth?"_ I asked myself, wanting to know who he was.  
"Cassie!" I was suddenly pulled into a hug, all the air being pushed out of me.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I looked up to see Ron hugging me. I looked around us and saw Anna and Harry looking down at us.  
"How long was I out **now**?" I asked irritably. I really hate these fucking visions.  
"About 12 minutes." Anna said looking at her phone.  
"I am taking you to the Hospital Wing." Ron said as he got up, pulling me up with him.  
"No. I'm fine. We only have a few more classes. I can live." I said, taking Anna's arm and walking away with her.

* * *

After Classes

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Anna and I were walking out of the building, and out towards Hagrid's hut, seeing the executioner sharping his blade on our way out. I was wearing ripped up black skinny jeans, a hot pink shirt that has a baby chicken wearing nerd glasses on it (yes I wear pink. Not really a bad color.), and of course my lucky converse. Anna was wearing a blue flannel with ripped up blue jeans, and wearing red converse. On our way there, it was pretty quiet, mostly because Anna was there, and Harry still wasn't talking to her. When we walked out of the bridge, Hermione was the first to talk.  
"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just horrible."  
"It just got worse." Ron said. I looked out and saw Draco and his goons hiding behind a big rock. I also could see the French snot.  
_"Stupid bitch."_ I started speed walking down there, the others following me.  
"Ah! Come to see the show?" she said in her shrilly voice.  
"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I yelled at her, pulling out my wand to threaten her.  
"Cassie, no! She's not worth it." Ron said, trying to calm me down. I pulled my wand away after I heard her whimper a few times, and started to walk away. But when I heard her laughing, I turned around and punched her square in the face, sending her head to hit the big rock. I laughed a bit when I saw some blood coming out of her nose.  
"Beauchene, are you okay?" one of the goons asked.  
"Do I look okay!" she shouted.  
"Let's go. Quick." Another goon said. I watched them as they left, laughing my ass off at Beauchene.  
"That felt good!" I said in between laughs.  
"Not good, brilliant." Ron laughed with me, causing the other's to laugh as well.

* * *

Hagrid's Hut

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them." We were sitting at Hagrid's place. Hagrid was standing at the window with Harry while looking at Buckbeak.  
"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.  
"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they… when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man." And with that Hagrid walked away from the window, bending down a bit to pick up something, and threw it at a… whatever it is, which then ate it.  
"We'll stay with you too." Anna said, standing up from her seat.  
"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron…" Hagrid walked over to a cabinet and pulled something out of a tin box. He turned around and showed the ugliest thing in the world.  
"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said as he stood up to get him. The half giant gave Ron the rat, and said, "Keep a closer eye on your pet."  
Hermione got up from her seat and walked towards Ron.  
"I think you owe someone an apology." She said.  
"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron joked.  
"I meant me!" she said sternly. After she said that, a vase filled with… something… broke.  
"Blimey. What was that?" Hagrid asked. Anna leaned over the table to pick… whatever… and looked at it. I leaning by the window, when something hit me in the back of the head.  
"Oh God! Someone is trying to kill me again!" I looked behind myself and saw people coming this way.  
"Hagrid." I said, and the professor walked over to the window to look out.  
"Oh, crikey." He said when he saw the people.  
"It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here." He said as he turned around and walked to the other side of the hut.  
"Someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you, Harry." Hagrid said as he pointed at Harry. There was a knocking at the door and Hagrid said, "With you in a moment!"  
Hagrid put a blanket on the… whatever it is…, and turned to us.  
"Quick. Quick!" Hagrid whispered as we walked out. Harry stayed by for a second to give Hagrid a pep talk, and then he walked out with us. We waited at the back door for a moment until Dumbledore, the Minister, and the Executor walked into the hut. We ran over to the pumpkin patch to hide behind. We watched for a while, but then I heard a twig snap and I turned around by instinct.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"I thought I just saw…" but then I realized that it was Rikki.  
"Never mind." I continued, shaking my head.  
"Let's go!" Ron said, and we ran up the hill. We came back to the big rocks and watched the execution from there. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Ron's shoulder. I knew that Buckbeak was going to be saved, but it was still sad. After what felt like an eternity, there was the chop noise. After that Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and started to sob, and Anna put her arms around me to. She always did hate animal cruelty. I heard Scabbers and then Ron said, "Ow."  
He dropped the rat, and it ran away.  
"He bit me. Scabbers." And then Ron ran after it too.  
"Ron. Ron!" I yelled and followed after him, thanking God that I'm a long distance runner.  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted as the rest ran after us.  
"Scabbers come back!" Ron shouted. We continued running when Hope yelled, "Wait!"  
We kept running and running until Ron caught Scabbers at the Whomping Willow.  
"Scabbers, you bit me!" I heard Ron scold the rat.  
"Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked. I could hear the fear quivering in her voice.  
"That's not good. Ron, run!" Harry shouted. Ron looked up from his rat, and a terrifying look came over his face.  
"Harry! Hermione! Anna! Cassie run!" he yelled, pointing at something behind us. We all turned around and saw…  
"Padfoot?" I smiled.  
"It's the Grim!" Ron shouted. I looked at Anna and saw her first real smile in months. The Animagus growled at the rat, and jumped over all of us, running towards Ron, and grabbing his leg with his teeth.  
"Harry!" Ron cried.  
"Padfoot! No!" I shouted as I ran towards them.  
"You do not do that!" Hope yelled, following after me.  
"Ron! Ron, wait!"  
"Cassie!" Ron cried again. Padfoot kept on dragging him into the trunk of the tree.  
"Help!" Ron yelled. Harry dropped to the ground to try and grab Ron's hands, but he failed. Causing Ron to be pulled into the tree trunk. I kept on running and went into the trunk, Anna coming after me. I looked at my cousin, and gave her a small smile.  
"Let's go see your dad." We continued to walk down the cave [I'm calling it cave for lack of word], hearing Harry and Hermione's screams.  
_"Must have upset the tree."_ I thought as we walked up the stairs. One of the steps broke, and Anna's right foot got caught.  
"Ow!" she mumbled as she tried to pull her foot out. It wouldn't budge.  
"Cassie, could you give me a hand?" she asked me. I nodded and grabbed ahold of her arms. I gave a tug, but her foot didn't lift. We heard footsteps and saw Harry and Hermione coming this way.  
"Can you guys help?" I asked as she gave another tug. I heard something crack, and I heard Anna say something I never thought she would say.  
"Shit!" she swore under her breath. Both Hermione and Harry walked over to us, and after a while finally got her foot out. She tried walking on it, but it only gave her more pain.  
"Damn it! Give me your arm, Harry." she said. He hold out his arm and she grabbed on to it, hopping on her left foot.  
"Now let's go see Padfoot." I smiled. We continued walking up the stairs, and we heard Ron from a room. We rushed into that room, and found Ron on a couch.  
"Ron. You're okay." Hermione said as we walked towards him.  
"The dog. Where is it?" Harry asked as he plopped Anna next to Ron.  
"It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus." Ron pointed at something behind us. We turned around and saw Uncle Sirius.  
"Dad!" I heard Anna gasp. I felt my mouth turn into a smile, but then I saw Sirius' face and I saw a look of murder. He walked towards us and Hermione stepped in front of Harry, trying to protect him.  
"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!" she said.  
"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius said, taking a step closer.  
"Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled as he pushed Hermione aside. He ran to Sirius and started choking him.  
"No! Harry!" I shouted as they both fell to the floor Harry pulling his wand out, and pointing it at Sirius. Uncle Sirius chuckled at this.  
"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he asked. The doors shoot open, reveling Uncle Remus.  
"Expelliarmus!" he shouted as Harry's wand came out of his hand. Harry looked up to see who it was, and Uncle Remus motioned him to move. Harry did just that, and I moved towards them, next to Harry.  
"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Uncle Remus said, pointing his wand at Uncle Sirius.  
"Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within." Uncle Remus joked as he walked towards Sirius.  
"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius joked back.  
"You both would know about the madness within when you've been living with Rikki for over seven years. I would think you would know that." I laughed.  
Uncle Remus lowered his wand and chuckled. He held out his hand to Sirius, and helped him up, hugging each other.  
"Aw!" I mumbled under my breath.  
"I found him." Sirius said giddily.  
"I know." Remus said calmly.  
"He's here."  
"I understand.  
"Let's kill him!"  
"No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend." Hermione shouted. She looked back at Harry and Ron, and pointed at Remus.  
"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." She said.  
"How long have you known?" Uncle Remus, walking towards them a bit.  
"Since Professor Snap set the essay." She said.  
"Well, well, well, Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." Uncle Remus.  
"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Uncle Sirius shouted.  
"Wait!"  
"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Never seeing my family but three times a year!" he shouted. Remus looked at Sirius for a bit, and then at Harry.  
"Very well. Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why." Remus reasoned.  
"I know why. You betrayed my parent. You the reason they're dead!" Harry said.  
"No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents, somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Remus said.  
"Who was it, then?" Harry asked.  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius shouted, everyone turning towards him.  
"And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!" he continued. I heard footsteps and saw Snap running up the stairs. Before I could say anything, Snap already flicked his wand, and said, "Expelliarmus!" causing the wand in Sirius' hand to jump out.  
"Vengeance is sweet." Snap said as he pointed his wand at Sirius.  
"How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." He continued.  
"Severus…" Remus started to say, but Snap pointed his wand at him.  
"I told Dumbledore you and the others were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof." He said.  
"Brilliant, Snap. You put you keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business to attend to." Sirius said as he walked towards Snap. Snap pointed his wand at Sirius throat, and said, "Give me a reason. I beg you!"  
"Severus, don't be a fool." Uncle Remus said, trying to calm down the greasy haired git.  
"He can't help it. It's habit." Sirius joked.  
"Be quiet." Remus said to Sirius.  
"Be quiet yourself!"  
"You two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snap taunted.  
"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius said. Snap shoved his wand into Sirius throat, causing Uncle Sirius to tense up.  
"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snap said, pushing Sirius back.  
"Severus, please." Uncle Remus pleaded.  
"After you." Snap said to Uncle Sirius, pointing towards the door.  
"Expelliarmus!" I looked at Harry and saw him with another wand. I looked back at Snap and saw him flying towards a bed, knocking him out.  
"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron asked, taken aback.  
"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione shouted shocked.  
"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry ordered them.  
"He was at school with us." Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. I looked up to see a monkey, hanging to a hole in the celling. [in my story, they can talk]  
"Rikki?" Sirius asked.  
"Present!" she shouted as she jumped from the ceiling and onto Remus' shoulders.  
"You left your potion in the office! Take it before you go all fury on us!" she shouted, handing him a cup.  
"Thank you, Rikki. I forgot about that." He said as he put the potion to his lips, and started to drink it.  
"Tell me about Pettigrew!" we turned to see a pissed off Harry, and Rikki continued.  
"We thought he was our friend!"  
"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" Harry said, pointing the wand at Sirius.  
"No he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!" Remus explained.  
"The map was lying, then." Harry reasoned with himself.  
"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius pointed at Ron, and then I realized it.  
_"The rat."_  
"Me? He's mental!" Ron yelled.  
"Not you! Your rat!" I shouted at him, pointing at the rat.  
"Cassie? You know that Scabbers has been in the family for…"  
"Twelve years?" Sirius cut in. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Uncle Sirius said, pointing at the rat again.  
"So what?" Ron asked.  
"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry started to say.  
"Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius said, looking the rat dead in the eye.  
"Show me." Harry said. Sirius looked at Harry and then tried to grab the rat from Ron, but Ron was being stupid and didn't let go.  
"Give it to him, Ron." Anna said softly to Ron, putting her hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked at her for a moment and gave her a smile. Ron didn't listen to Anna and still struggled.  
"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked as Sirius pulled the rat away finally. Sirius walked towards the other side of the room, and Ron tried to get up from the couch.  
"Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?" he yelled. Both Hermione and Anna had to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Sirius put the rat on a piano, and tried to turn him into a human again, along with Rikki and Remus' help, but the rat kept moving away. Before the rat could leave the room, Sirius caught him, and the rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew. He was stuck in a hole and both Remus and Sirius dragged him out. After they got him out of the hole, they pushed him out in the open, for everyone to see.  
"The rat like man looked at the three adults and said, "Rikki? Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" he had his arms out as if to hug them, but then he tried to run. The three friends stopped the fat rat (just had to do that :) and pushed the man back. The rat looked around and saw me.  
"Cassandra! Look at you. You look so much like your mother. Like Sunny. We were the best of friends." Pettigrew stepped closer to me. And when his hand brushed mine, my scar started to burn. It burned more than it ever had so far. I then saw things that I never knew about my mother's past…

* * *

_**Vision**_

**_I saw a beautiful woman with fiery red hair, and calming, but fierce, sky blue eyes talk to a man while putting on a coat._**  
**_"We won't be gone to long, Peter." My mother said to a man who was holding a baby. The baby had ginger hair like my father, but he had my mother's eyes._**  
**_"Take your time, Sunny! It's your first Valentine Day with Chuck as your husband! You need to have fun after having a child!" Pettigrew said. She smiled at the baby and bent down to kiss him on the forehead._**  
**_"Take care of Kenneth for me, okay Pete?" she asked as she took the baby away from him. She looked into the baby's eyes, and said, "You be good for Uncle Pete. Can you do that for mommy, Kenny?"_**  
**_The baby giggled at the sound of her voice, and cried when she gave him back to Peter._**  
**_"Maybe I should stay home." She said as an afterthought._**  
**_"No, no, no. You already made reservations. Just go and have fun. Nothing bad will happen." Peter reassured her. She looked at Peter for a second, and then nodded._**  
**_"Okay. Bye Kenny! I'll see you later, okay?" she gave the baby one last peck on the cheek, and she left throughout the door. Peter looked down at the child, a look of disgust on his face._**  
**_"I'll soon be rid of you." He said. He walked into the living room, and set the baby down. He rolled his right sleeve and out his wand on a marking, summoning his lord. In a couple of minutes, someone came in from the fire place._**  
**_"You have the child, Wormtail?" the snake like man asked. Pettigrew nodded eagerly, smiling as he picked up the child and gave him the man._**  
**_"Good work, Wormtail." And then the snake like man left through the fire place, but not before he sent his mark up above the house…_**

**_An Hour Later_**

_**"Peter! Peter where are you!" I saw my mother running in to a house.  
"Answer me Peter!" she ran through the door way, and into the main room, a look of fear on her face.  
"Sunny? Is that you?" my mother looked in the living room, and saw Peter Pettigrew on the floor, blood almost everywhere. She ran to him and knelt down.  
"Peter, where is Kenneth?" she asked, her eyes tearing up. Peter's face turned from a look of pain, into a look of failure.  
"I'm sorry Sunny, they took him." He said. My mother looked like she stopped breathing, and then she tried to take some air in, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"No!"  
**_

* * *

I was brought back from my vision of the past by Uncle Sirius yelling Pettigrew.  
"How dare you speak to my niece!"  
I didn't really pay attention to the rest of what they were saying because of what I was thinking.  
_"I have a brother…"_  
I was brought out of my thinking when I heard that Harry wasn't going to kill Pettigrew.  
"After that, the dementors can have you." He said. After that we agreed on having Harry and Sirius help Ron out, and me and Hermione help Anna out, while Rikki guarded Pettigrew. Uncle Remus left so he wouldn't go all werewolf on us. We walked towards the castle, and into Dumbledore's office, to show that Sirius was innocent. When we got to the office, we found Aunt Hope, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Minister, and a man with brown hair, and dark brown eyes. This man was known as President White, president of the United States Wizarding World. But I call him by Uncle River.  
"Oi! Hope! I brought you your prince charming! And Minister! I brought you the _real_ man who betrayed the Potters and Weasleys!" Rikki said as she pushed the rat into the room. Now I really don't want to go through what happened, but here's the thing. Pettigrew got arrested and Uncle Sirius is now a free man.  
"Orion!" Hope ran into Sirius' open arms, and hugged him so tightly, like she was never going to let go… that is until she got a whiff of him.  
"Sirius Black, you go take a shower right now!" she scolded him. He started chuckling, still holding on to her.  
"I will my Artemis, but right now, I just need to be with you." He said. I 'awww' at that. I heard laughter from behind me and saw my uncle laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?" I asked him, sticking out my tongue. He laughed even more and he ruffled my hair.  
"You are so much like your mother." He chuckled sadly. I smiled and turned to look back at the two love birds.  
"Now come on. Anna's in the hospital, and I'm sure she would want to see you." Aunt Hope said as she took Uncle Sirius' hand, and walked out together. I felt my eyes water. I guess I was sort of jealous of Anna. Both of her parents are alive, and she gets to be with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Rikki.  
"It's okay, hon. She needs them to be with her. Now, come on. You need to sleep." She took my hand, and we walked out of the office. On our way back, I asked her why my uncle was here.  
"You know that school that he opened up? The Salem School for Wizards and Witches. He's trying to get his school into the TriWizard Tournament. He says a new age deserves a new tradition. But you didn't hear it from me." She said as we made it to the portrait. We walked through, and found Sabrina and George in a very awkward position. Sabrina was on top of him, kissing the life out of him while he did the same thing, one hand on her thigh, and the other stroking her hair.  
"Don't make me a grandmother just yet, Sabrina Dorea Potter!" Rikki yelled as she pulled me across the room. They both looked up, shrugged their shoulders, and went back to business.  
"Is everyone asleep or something?" I asked out loud.  
"What do you expect? Its past four in the morning, just be lucky that you don't have any classes tomorrow." Rikki said as she dragged me up the stairs. I looked back behind me and saw Sabrina and George still kissing.  
_"They're just like Rikki and Julius when they were in school."_ I thought, remembering a vision I had about my mother's past. Rikki kept walking up the stairs to the girl's dorm, but I went up the boy's stairs.  
"I'm going to sleep in the boy's dorm tonight, Aunt Rikki." I said, not turning around to face her. I was too tired to remember my manners, but I was sure that Rikki understood.  
"Okay Cassie. Have a good night." She walked towards me and put her arms around my neck, giving me a peck on the head.  
"Sweet dreams." And then she left to continue down the stairs. I turned around and smiled. I may not have a mother, but I do have two aunts who treat me as their own daughter. I continued walking to the guy's dorm, until I found the one that I wanted. The room was dark, but I could see the bed I decided to sleep in. I walked over to it and shoved the body a bit to move him. I got in the bed, and snuggled into the covers.  
"Cassie? What are you doing in here?" I looked at Harry's face and smiled.  
"Ron and Anna are in the Hospital Wing, and I needed someone to be with." I said sleepily, just wanting to sleep.  
"Why don't you sleep with Sabrina or Amelia?" he asked.  
"To bad, Bambi. You're stuck with me tonight. You're too comfy." I said, cuddling into his chest.  
"Well, at least you didn't call me by my last name." he mumbled.  
"Shut up and sleep, Harry. I'm sure you'll want to say you're sorry to Anna tomorrow." I said, being pulled into a vision.

* * *

**Vision**

_**"Harry, I need to speak with you." I saw Rikki and Harry in the DADA classroom, Rikki dragging Harry into her quarters.  
"What do you want to talk about, Aunt Rikki" Harry asked as he sat on the bed. Rikki sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
"Harry, I'm assuming you'll want to live with us?" she asked. Harry nodded eagerly.  
"I've been wanting to get away from the Dursley since… well, since forever." He said. I could see in Rikki's face that she was dreading this conversation.  
"Harry, here's the thing… you can't live with us." She said sadly. Harry's face dropped.  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
"When Lily sacrificed herself, she used ancient magic, using her own blood. And now, only her blood can protect you. I don't know the whole deal, but I'm not in any way blood related. I'm only your aunt through marriage." She said, some tears falling down her cheeks.  
"I understand." Harry said, his head down. Rikki saw that and put her other arm around her nephew.  
"Harry… do you believe in God?" Rikki asked slowly.  
"I guess, why?"  
"A friend of mine brought me out of the dumps with this saying. 'God makes things happen for a reason. Either if it's bad or good. When he thinks that you have had enough of the bad things, he'll give you something goo'." Rikki said, saying a quote that I have always known.  
"Who was it? That said that?" Harry asked. Rikki smiled a sad one.  
"Your godmother, Sunny Weasley. Well, she was Sunny White back then, but we all knew that she would marry Chuck. But that's beside the point. The point is that once all the bad things are over, something good is bound to happen. It happened with me. I had a wonderful husband, two children who keeps me in shape, a niece who is nothing like her father (thank God), friends who put up with me, and a nephew that is a chip off the old block… what was I talking about again?"  
"You were talking about how good things will always happen." Harry said.  
"Oh… yeah! Anyways, just remember Harry, me and the Family will always be with you… now, I believe you have something to say to my goddaughter" and with that, she grabbed Harry's hand and walked out of the room, yelling at Remus saying, "I'LL SEE YOU LATER MOONY! GOT TO MAKE SURE HARRY SAYS SORRY TO ANNIE!"  
**_

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, Harry nowhere in sight.  
_"I think I know where he is…"_

* * *

DADA Classroom

I walked down the hall (in my uniform of course) and into the classroom, where I just saw Rikki dragging Harry into the backroom. Uncle Remus was by his desk, looking at a photo album.  
"Uncle Remus…" he looked up when he heard my voice, and I saw him smile. He set the book down and walked towards me.  
"Cassie. Are you alright?" he asked, just noticing the look on my face.  
"Why… have you never told me about Kenneth?" I asked him slowly, wanting to know why my godfather never said anything about my brother.  
"… How did you know?" he asked, a look of surprise showing on his face.  
"After Divinations, I and Anna were walking down the stairs and I blacked out, having a vision of my mother, running into a house that's on fire, the Dark Mark floating over it. She screamed for both Pettigrew, and Kenneth. I didn't know who he was at the time, but after Pettigrew's hand brushed mine, I saw my mom with a baby in her arms. She was talking about how maybe she shouldn't leave Kenny. After she left, Wormtail gave my brother to Voldemort! How could you have never told me that I have a brother! I had the right to know, Remus John Lupin!" I shouted at him. I heard some footsteps, and I saw Rikki running out of her room, dragging Harry by the arm, and she shouted, "I'LL SEE YOU LATER MOONY! GOT TO MAKE SURE HARRY SAYS SORRY TO ANNIE!"  
And then she and Harry left. I looked at the door they just exited, and then look back at my godfather, giving him the glare of disappointment.  
"I don't know why I never told you. I guess…it was because then there'll be one more person you'll never get to know. I'm sorry, Cassie." He said with his head down. I took pity on the man and gave him a hug.  
"Wasn't your fault… well, actually, it was, but I'm going to forgive you… but only if you get me _whatever_I want. Got it?" I said sweetly. I heard him chuckle, knowing for sure that I was going to get a new laptop…

* * *

End of the Year Feast

Today was my very first End of the Year Feast, and I was sitting on James' lap, eating to my heart's content. I looked around, and saw Neville staring at a cute blonde Ravenclaw from her table.  
_"That is so cute!"_ I squealed in my mind.  
"Hey, Ginny? Do you know that girl over there?" I asked my cousin, pointing over at the Ravenclaw table.  
"Yeah, that's my friend, Luna Lovegood. Why do you want to know?" she asked me.  
"No reason." I said, taking a bite out of my chicken. I saw Luna sneeze, and she looked directly at me, making me smile.  
_"Very insightful."_ I thought to myself, getting off of James' lap and making my way over to Luna. I smiled at her when I sat down. I noticed that she was sitting by herself and I felt a little bad.  
"Hi. My name is Cassie. I was wondering, what do you think about the possibility of sneezing whenever someone talks about you?" I asked her, taking a roll from the plate.  
"I think that the Bellofig Bird creates a non-smelling smell that lets you know whenever someone is talking about you. My Daddy wrote an article in the Quibbler about it. I have some copies if you want to see them." She bent down to the floor, and picked up a messenger bag, taking out a copy of a magazine out. She handed it to me, and continued talking.  
"Daddy says that everyone has one Bellofig Bird with them, and each one has a different personality."  
"Have you ever seen one?" I asked her.  
"Only once. It looked like a little bird with insect wings, and it was purple." She explained, taking out a piece of paper from her messenger bag. She handed it to me, and I saw a picture of what she described.  
"Did you draw this?" I asked in awe.  
"No, my sister did. She's a Hufflepuff. You can sort of see her over there." She pointed behind me and I turned, seeing a golden blonde haired girl sitting next to Cedric.  
"Hey, that's my wannabe brother Cedric!" I said laughing.  
"Yeah, that's Xyris' best friend." She smiled, putting the article back in her bag. I saw both Cedric and Xyris sneeze, and they both looked at us. I noticed that Xyris wore black squared-rimmed glasses, but I couldn't see her eye color. They both talked and then walked over to us.  
"Hey Ceddy! I made a new friend!" I said as I jumped from my seat and glomped him.  
"Good to see you too, Cassie." He said, putting both his arms around me. I looked over at Luna's sister. She was tanned skinned, and her glasses hid her violet eyes from the world, but you can see them if you look closely.  
"Are you Ceddy's girlfriend?" I asked with a smirk. I could see Cedric's face become red, but Xyris' just stayed neutral.  
"No." she said. She stuck out her left hand, a smile on her face.  
"I'm Xyris, Luna's adopted sister." She said while I took her hand.  
"Cassie. I adopted Cedric as my big brother years ago." I said shaking her hand. We all sat down and then talked about what we might be doing during the summer, when I remembered something.  
"I got to meet Anna!" I jumped out of my seat, gave Cedric a hug, waved to my two new friends, and ran out, running all the way to the Hospital Wing. When I got there, I fell to the floor, nearly passed out.  
"Cassie? Is that you?" I looked up and saw Anna in a bed, Aunt Hope looking at the Daily Prophet on one side and Uncle Sirius on the other. I pulled myself up, and dragged my legs towards my cousin. When I got to her bed, I fell on top of it, making sure I didn't hurt her leg.  
"Good to see you too." She mumbled sarcastically, making me laugh. I got up from her bed, and plopped down on the bed next to her. I didn't know that anyone was on it, until I heard a yelp.  
"Cassie!" I looked behind me and saw Ron.  
"Hey Ron-Ron! I forgot that you would be here as well!" I said laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.  
"You forgot! I almost got my leg torn off! No offense Sirius." Ron said, the last part directed to Uncle Sirius. He shrugged and laughed.  
"None taken! I'm really sorry about that by the way. Hope has always said that I was gentler as a dog." My uncle said with a smirk, sending Aunt Hope suggestive looks.  
"Sirius Black!" she shouted, threw her newspaper at her husband.  
"I should have listened to Narcissa. She told me that you wouldn't take our relationship seriously. But no! I told her that you were more mature!" her face was red with embarrassment, making me laugh.  
"But if you listened to her, we wouldn't have the most beautiful girl-"  
"Ahem!" I coughed.  
"A beautiful daughter!" he said.  
"Nice save Snuffles!" I laughed harder, making me sort of jump on the bed, making Ron's leg go into even more pain.  
"Ow! Cassie! Ow!" he whined. Anna laughed her shy laugh, making me smile. It was good to see her laugh again.  
"Okay, Anna needs her rest." Aunt Hope said as she stood up.  
"But I don't want to go!" Sirius whimpered. Hope smiled.  
"You are taking a shower, brushing your teeth, cutting your hair, and you're going to cuddle with me." My aunt ordered him, grinning at the last part. That made him jump up and grab her hand, running out with her.  
"Get some sleep!" he shouted to Anna as he ran out through the door. I looked back at both of my cousins, and thought of something.  
"Do you think that they are going to make Anna a big sister?"

* * *

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!"  
"Shut up!" Amelia nearly shouted as Rikki bounced and skipped. Amelia, Rikki, and I were walking around through the train, looking for a compartment. We were all by ourselves because Aunt Hope and Uncle Sirius decided that they needed a second honeymoon, so they took off to Hawaii, Uncle Remus left early to look for a house, Ron left without me and went on the train with Hermione and Harry, Anna went with Ginny and Luna to do girl stuff, Julius went with Uncle Remus because Rikki says that he would know what she wants, and Sabrina left us to go with her boyfriend (and my cousin) George so that they could have some 'fun'.  
"Do you want me to sing another song, Sugar Lips?" Rikki asked, tripping over a first year girl.  
"Sorry!" she said, quickly picking herself up as she ran away.  
"I'll go catch her. She might set something on fire." Amelia mumbled as she kept on walking. I looked on for a while and then shrugged and helped the first year up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. She looked up and I saw green eyes just like mine being hidden by big bulky glasses staring at me. The girl had light brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and she wore a Slytherin uniform.  
"I'm okay. My name's Kathrine by the way. Kathrine Smith, but I like being called Kat." she said, her accent clearly Irish.  
"Nice to meet you Kat. Name's Cassandra Weasley, but call me Cassie instead, or I might have to injure you." I said with a smile, then a question popped up in my head.  
"Smith? I never heard of a pure-blood family by the name of Smith." I said.  
"Oh! I'm not a pure-blood! I'm actually a muggle born." she said sadly. I felt a scowl crawl on my face.  
"Don't say it like that! The President of the United Wizarding States of America is a muggle born! So don't be a downer about it!" I scorned her.  
"But Alexandra Katrina Babbette Judith Bernadette Kaetlyn Salome Adamina Brigitte Cecil Eugenia Jean-Marie Beauchene told me that muggle born witches are worthless and are not worthy to even have magic." the little girl said. I shook my head.  
"Don't listen to Frenchy, she doesn't understand anything. My mother was a muggle born too, and I even have a friend whose one, and she's the best student in my year, maybe even in all of Hogwarts! So don't listen to that git. You probably got into Slytherin because you were cunning, weren't you? Cause Mister Sorting Hat Thingy Guy pretty much said that I wasn't cunning." I said, remembering the first time I was sorted.  
"I don't think I am." she shook her head and looked back at her shoes, as if they were something amazing. I tilted my head a bit, and then thought of something.  
"How do you view life in your head?" I asked her. She looked up, and I saw a sparkle in her eyes.  
"A map. You know, like how army generals form strategies on them. Well that's how I kinda see it, just making one strategy after another to win life's battle." she said, the sparkle fading away and her frown came back.  
"There you go! There's your cunningness! A good strategist has to be cunning enough to win a battle! I have a feeling that you'll go down in history, little Kitty." I also had a feeling that she would become important to me as well. I took her hand in mine and asked, "Do you want to be my wannabe sister?"  
She smiled brightly at me and nodded excitedly.  
"Does this mean you'll be my friend?" she asked as we walked down the aisle.  
"Of course it does. My mother always said that even though she had friends, her true friend was always her sister." I said, remembering a dream were I saw my mother saying those same words.  
"Your mother sounded like a nice woman. Where is she now?" Katie asked me. I gave a big sigh and stopped.  
"She and my dad both died when I was little. Everything I hear about them is from a family member or a family friend. Through all of them, I feel like I do know them." I felt tears stinging in my eyes and Kat squeezed my hand.  
"My da left me and my mum before I was born. And then Mum died of cancer last year. Now I live in Britain with my godfather. So I sort of know how you feel." the little girl said. I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair, making her squirm and giggle.  
"Come on, lets go find a compartment, and then get some candy. My treat." I said, continuing to walk with her hand still in mine. When we were walking I noticed a Slytherin Prince in a compartment all alone, making me smile.  
"I found one." I said, opening said compartment. I walked in and sat across from Draco, Kat sitting next to me.  
"Hi Draco!" she said happily.  
"Hello Kat." Draco said nicely. I could feel my face looking confused.  
"You know Draco?" I asked her.  
"Yup! Draco told Alexandra and Pansy to leave me alone when they were picking on me because of my glasses." she said, pointing at her glasses.  
"Why would they do that? I think you look cute wearing those, like a little nerd." I teased, once again ruffling her hair.  
"Stop that!" she said annoyed, making me chuckle.  
"Can you go get something from the trolley? Just get twice of everything." I handed her a little bag filled with money. "And get whatever you want too."  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
"Okay Cassie!" and then she walked out. I turned to look at Draco and gave him a soft smile.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"I never said 'thank you'... during that day." I saw a flicker of realization in his eyes, knowing that he understood what I was talking about.  
"It was nothing." he said, a blush coming on to his face.  
"But it was something. When I was back in America, I would always go out alone to a forest that was by my house on that day. Even if it was snowing or raining. My godfather thought I needed that time to think, so he always went out on that day. And when Aunt Hope and Anna came to live with us, my aunt didn't try to comfort me, knowing that I would reject that anything was wrong. Even with Rikki because she does the same thing on that day as well. You were the first to be there for me... and I thank you for it." it was now my turn to blush, saying something sappy like that. I stood up from my seat and walked over to him. I sat down next to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. I looked into his eyes and saw his face redden.  
"First time being kissed on the cheek from someone not related to you?" I asked him, my face warming up.  
"Yeah." he said bashfully.  
"Me too. Well, with someone I didn't view as a brother or uncle." I said. The door slide open yo reveal Kat, her arms filled up with candy. She had on a goofy smile, which made me feel happy.  
"I got everything you asked!" she dropped it all on mine and Draco's lap, making me laugh.  
"Thank you, Kat." I smiled at her. Her face seemed to brighten up and she sat next to me.  
"Aha! I found you, Timber!" we heard someone shout. Only me and Draco knew who it was. The door slid open abruptly to show Rikki.  
"Heres Rikki!" she laughed evilly. She then eyed the candy and her eyes went so wide.  
"Candy!" she grabbed most of the candy off of my lap and she sat down across of us.  
"I remember when me, Sunny, and Chuck went off into our own compartment. We would buy a whole lot of sweets! And we would never share it with anyone else!" she said. She then turned to look at and continued. "I remember this one time when your parents haven't started dating, but they were so close!" and then she started to cry again.  
"Oh! By the way, Cassie. Ron is looking for you." she said as she put a candy into her mouth. I gave a big sigh and got up, grabbing Kat's hand.  
"Come on Kat! I want you to meet my cousin and friends! Bye Draco!" I said, waving at Draco when both me and Kat left the compartment. We walked for awhile until we found The Golden Trio sitting in their compartment. I opened it up and walked in with my new friend.  
"You were looking for me, Ronald?" I asked him as I shoved Kat in.  
"Whose this?" Hermione asked as she saw Kat.  
"This is my new wannabe sister! Kat, meet cousin, Ron. That's the red head. The one next to him is my friend Hermione. And the one with the scar is my god-brother, Harry." I said as I dragged her to come sit down next to Harry.  
"Nice to meet you all." Kat said politely.  
"I've seen you in the restricted area in the library a lot. Aren't you just a first year?" Hermione asked, looking away from her book.  
"Professor Snape lets me go in there because I like learning advance things." Kat said. Ron and Harry looked at her weirdly.  
"Are you a Slytherin or something?" they both asked at the same time. Me, finding that rude, kicked my cousin in the shin and then punched Harry in the arm.  
"Does that matter? Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't mean that they are evil. The Sorting Hat thought about putting James into Slytherin because he was cunning. Kitty-Kat here is maybe even more cunning. That, and she looks more organized too." I said the last part as an after thought.  
"And besides, Professor Snap didn't just let me into the restricted area because I'm a Slytherin. It was probably because I'm his goddaughter." Kat said besides me. Now I was looking shocked.  
"Well, Rikki is sure going to like you." I laughed.  
"Achoo! Whose talking about me!" the door slid open and I saw Rikki, James, and Amelia walk in, making the compartment cramped.  
"I demand to know who the hell was talking about me! I hate it when I sneeze!" Rikki shouted as she tried to squeeze herself between Harry and me. Kat yelped when she was being pushed up to the wall of the train.  
"Rikki! You're killing me!" I screamed, trying to get some air into my lungs. The small adult next to me only shrugged and stayed put, still squishing me, Harry, and Kat.  
"So, is Sabrina still with George?" I asked Amelia, giving up on Rikki. Amelia shrugged and sat down next to Hermione, her face stoic.  
"Yeah." she mumbled. I knew that Amelia felt a bit left out, so I tried to cheer her up.  
"When I last saw dragon boy, he was alone. You should go see him." I told her. I saw a ghost of a smile grace her lips and I knew that she was happy. She stood up from her spot next to Hermione and walked out of the compartment.  
"Whose 'dragon boy'?" Hermione asked confused. I smiled and winked at her. I knew that she would figure it out sooner or later.  
"Just someone who is very close to Ami." I said, still smiling. I then laid my head on Rikki's shoulder and slept, dreaming about what our new house would look like.

* * *

"Uncle Moony!" I shouted happily as I jumped into his arms. For the rest of the train ride I slept and dreamed about nothing. When I woke up everyone left me in the compartment, making me carry all of my stuff... which was a lot shit. I somehow got all my stuff off the train and found my family. When I saw Uncle Remus I dropped my stuff and ran towards him. intending to tackle him to the ground. But he heard me a mile away and turned around to catch me.  
"I missed you so much!" I said as I snuggled into his chest. I heard him chuckle and looked up at him. I saw him smile, and I could see that he was even happier to see me.  
"Me too Cassie." he chuckled as he let go of me. I turned to look at the rest of my family. Aunt Molly was fussing over Ron, telling him to tuck in his shirt. Amelia and Fred were arguing over something petty. Sabrina and George were making out in public without a worry. And Anna and James were talking with Harry about what they would happen next year.  
"I know!" I said in a sing-song-voice as I skipped towards them.  
"What?" Harry asked. I shook my head.  
"Can't tell you," I said. "I promised Rikki I would never tell a soul!"  
I laughed when I saw James face.  
"Why would she tell you!" he shouted in my face. "I'm her only son!"  
"Because she likes me better." I smirked, blowing raspberries at him.  
"Don't listen to Cassie, James. She's just teasing you again." Anna said as she took his arm and pulled him towards the group. I smiled as I saw James' slight blush. I turned back to look at Harry and gave him a knowing smile.  
"You want to bet how long it will take for them to start dating?" I asked him. "I think it'll be in the middle of 4th year."  
"You bet on your cousin's love life?" he asked me. I gave him a toothy smile.  
"Of course I do!" I then frowned when I saw the French Snob walking towards us with a young man I never met, and yet, it seemed like I seen him before.  
"Bonjour Cassandra Weasley. Harry Potter." she said, smiling a sickly sweet smile. I saw man besides here smirk, and I noticed he was looking over my shoulder. He had blood red hair, his eyes were black, and he looked to be about 16. I turned to Beauchene.  
"What do you want, Frenchy?" I asked her rudely. She laughed a high pitched laugh, making both me and Harry wince.  
"Nothing. I just wanted you to meet my big brother, Henri Beauchene." when she said his name, he looked away from what he was staring at, and looked at us, his smirk never leaving his face.  
"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." his voice was strong, and yet, it felt like if he commanded me to jump off a cliff, I would do it.  
I looked back at the younger Beauchene, an annoyed look on my face.  
"Why would we like to meet him." I said. The girl in front of me shrugged and laughed.  
"Just wanted my brother to meet my enemy, Weasley."  
I glared at her and took Harry's arm so we could leave them. When I turned around, I realized who Alexandra's brother was staring at. Amelia Malfoy.

* * *

I really hate not knowing where I am. We left the train station an hour ago, and Uncle Remus made me wear a blindfold, so I wouldn't know where our new house was. But right now, I didn't really care. All I was thinking about was Henri Beauchene, and how he looked at Amelia.  
_"He was staring at her... like she was prey..."  
_"We're here." I heard Uncle Remus say. I felt the car stop and everyone around me got out.  
"Is no one going to get me out!" I shouted. I could feel my face heating up with anger. I take back what I said about not knowing where I am. I really, _really_ hated not knowing where I am!  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" I heard James laugh, making me even anger then before.  
"Why am I the only one who had to wear the blindfold!" I screamed. I heard everyone laugh.  
"Because it was fun." I heard Amelia's monotone voice say. She was the only one who didn't laugh.  
"Can I just take it off now?" I asked. I heard Uncle Remus say yes, and I took it off. My Family was standing in front of a two story brownish colored stone house. I read the street sign, almost laughing.  
_Privet Drive_.  
"Really Uncle Remus! You choose a house near Harry!" I jumped out of the car, smiling like an idiot. I giggled and gave Uncle Remus a hug.  
"I finally get to have a friend live right by me!" I giggled. I then jumped away from him and ran into the house, looking for my new room, in my new home, with a new life...

* * *

**End of Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Look out for Cassie Weasley and the Goblet of Fire, the second story in the Cassie Weasley series.**


End file.
